Something's Never Change
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Two people. From two different worlds. Somehow they made it work. Smitchie. Give it a shot! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_it's been a while since I've written a Camp Rock story. I was sort of inspired by New Found Glory's song 'I don't wanna know.' Hopefully I get to see them in two weeks on warped tour! Please be aware that I do have another story in the works. Please review or subscribe. I will update as soon as I get the chance! :) Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! _**

* * *

He was a no one. The outcast.

She had it all. The popular.

One day Shane Gray dragged his worn out vans to the music store. He was their daily but only to look. The manager took a notice of him and got to know him.

"Sup Jim, any new guitars?" Shane said as he walked up to the check out desk.

"We got this one acoustic number. It's a beauty." Jim said as he pointed to the new addition on the line of acoustic guitars.

"How much?"

"550."

"Ouch!" Shane said.

"Still saving up?" Jim asked Shane as we walked over to some bass guitars then microphone stands.

"Yeah. By this time next year I'll be able to buy my own." Shane said lamely.

"Don't beat yourself up. You're a 17-year-old, with one parent and a little brother. I know your working to help your mom out and I admire you kid."

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy since my dad passed. But we're getting by. I just see so much potential in my group. Jason is a kick ass bassist and Nate can pretty much do it all. I just need to get new gear." Shane said as he sighed. He ran his fingers on a cherry red guitar and he closed his eyes.

His dreams of starting a group had to be put on hold two years ago when his dad passed away from a heart attack. It hit his family hard but it hit Shane the worst. His dad was his hero, his idol and his best friend. His dad was the biggest influence he had to get into music.

His dad always wanted to start a band when he was in college but then he met Shane's mother and well, his dreams came crashing down when Shane was in the womb.

Shane felt like he had to repay his dad back by living out his dream and he enjoyed music. Shane's first guitar was his father's. Everything Shane knew his father taught him.

Now all he's left with is his fathers guitar but it's not even considered a guitar because Shane had used it to let some anger out after his death.

Money has been tight in the Gray household and now Shane felt like he had to help his mother out since she suffered the worst.

On the other side of town Mitchie stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. Smiling, satisfied with her appearance, she went to reach for her phone. She rolled her eyes at her regular text messages.

"Nothing special." She sprayed her Fantasy by Britney body mist and walked down the stair case. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking something delicious.

"Will you be joining me for dinner, Mitchie?" Her mother asked without turning to look at her.

"Yeah, but I'm going to the mall to do some escaping."

"Is something wrong?" Connie turned around to look at her daughter. Mitchie shook her head as she waved to her mom.

Connie and Mark Torres owned their own business, doing pretty good, giving their only daughter everything she wanted. The only down side of that was Mark was always away on business hardly seeing his two girls. Mitchie wasn't that bothered by it but she secretly wished her dad would stay home for more than one weekend.

Mitchie kept busy, being head cheerleader, class president and in student council she never really had time to spend at home.

On top of that, she had her 'out of school' schedule. She had dance, gymnastics and she taught vocal lessons to young children. She found out of her special talent when she was around 8 when her cousins were in town and they brought their karaoke machine with them. Once Mitchie opened her mouth her mother called people and found Mitchie a vocal coach. Mitchie really enjoyed it and was ecstatic when her coach asked if she wanted to be a part-time coach. She made her own cash but her parents still spoiled her.

Mitchie drove her black Jetta to the towns mall. She proffered shopping by herself. She liked not having her girlfriends breathing down her neck about getting this or that. And she enjoyed the peace and quiet that didn't involve listening to the latest gossip.

Mitchie put on her Ray Ban framed prescription glasses and tied her wavy hair back in a messy but cute bun. She fixed her floral print button up, cropped top and put her iPhone in the front pocket of her light denim high wasted shorts. Her gladiator sandals snapped with each step she took. A young man who was stepping out held the door for her, she thanked him as she passed him and completely ignored the wink he sent her way.

Mitchie shopped, ignored all the wolf whistles and shouts that were thrown her way.

She texted her mom that she was going to grab some coffee but will be home for dinner.

As Mitchie drove down the road she passed by a music store. She would never have the guts to actually walk in their. People from school knew who she was. She had to be cool, that's what people expected from her.

She fixed her lip gloss and switched her glasses to her Dior sunglasses which were also prescription. She sighed as she locked her car and walked into Starbucks.

Shane crossed the street to Starbucks suddenly craving one of their bagels. He placed and paid for his order as he sat inside. His eyes would roam to the door every time it would open, out of boredom and curiosity.

He took in the environment and noticed a bunch of people in business suits or with their laptops in front of them.

He sighed as he waited for his name to be called up. Then the door open and suddenly the world stopped. The light exaggerated her entrance, making it a scene like he just saw an angel and at that moment he swears he did.

Her eyes covered in sunglasses but he didn't care he knew they were beautiful. Her tan skin glimmering in the low light. He knew her. He's seen her from afar but never minded to take a second glance because she was always surrounded by the populars.

He was sure that she didn't even know he existed. But today was different. She looked different, maybe it was the atmosphere of the place that made her seem like a normal person. But he knew he was only kidding himself. Even if he did go up to talk to her, he didn't know if her attitude was rotten like her social group.

He mentally slapped himself as the wise words of his father crossed his mind.

"Never make judgments on someone by looks but by brains."

His order was called up, he nervously walked up to grab his drink and bagel as he heard her talk to the guy who was currently trying to hit on her but she dodged it like a pro.

"Can I get my order sent out?" Mitchie asked.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

She laughed as she looked down. It was clear that she was trying to mask her disgust.

He grabbed his things with a slight smile. As he turned to return to his seat, his shoulder bumped into hers slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Shane automatically started to ramble apologizes.

"It's no problem. I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry." Mitchie chuckled as she moved to the side to let him pass. Shane opened his mouth to say something else but he saw through her glasses and started into her brown orbs.

She walked passed him with a small smile. She took a seat outside and waited for her order.

Mitchie sat in peace watching people around her. Mitchie always loved to observed everyone. She didn't do much of that in school since everyone seemed to look up to her. She shook her head in a silent chuckle. She looked back inside and saw the boy she collided with. He seemed familiar, she's seen him around school with a group of boys. They were labeled as the nobody's in the social map, but she didn't care something about him seemed to spark her interest.

She shrugged it off as she smiled at the guy who took her order. He placed her passion iced tea on the table with a napkin with his name and number.

"Don't hesitate to call." He winked and walked back in. She sighed as she felt someone start intently at her.

She followed that feeling meeting eyes with that boy. She looked him over slightly and saw that he definitely didn't care about how he looked. She noticed his worn out Vans and his shirt that was two sizes too big and pants looked a little worn out. She smiled and went back to observing other people. Mitchie was never one to judge. Her mother taught her that it was wrong judging people without actually knowing them.

Shane's breath got caught in his throat as he saw her stare back. She continued to stare for a long time but then it happened. She smiled at him. A smile just for Shane. She turned her head and began to stare at everything and anything. He continued to stare and he knew she knew he was doing it but it seemed like she didn't care.

He saw her pick up her empty cup and napkin throwing both away. He heard a girl over the counter laugh and tell the guy something. It sounded like she said 'denied'.

Shane didn't bother staying to hear his response. He threw away his own trash as he walked outside. His phone vibrated against his pant leg. He checked it and saw his mom had texted him.

'Dinner in 30 mins. Come home soon. Love you.'

He texted back a quick response as he started the walk home. It was a few blocks away but he knew he would make it on time. His thoughts began to go back to Starbucks when he started to panic. He never really cared about appearances until he stood in front of Mitchie. He suddenly began to feel insecure.

'Why would she even give me a second glance, I'm a nobody.' Shane shook his head in disapproval. He knew his chances were low. He sighed as he kicked a rock and began to push any thoughts of Mitchie in the back of his head.

Somethings never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm enjoying writing this story. And I havem't read a story like this one so I feel pretty proud. I know its going to take a while before this story takes off but I'm patient :) Thank you my two and only reviewers. They meant a lot! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

Its been 5 years since they had that small encounter and every time Shane and his band Connect Three would go back to their hometown, he wished she would be there.

He knew after graduating high school she was leaving to San Fransisco's Art Academy Institute to study fashion and music.

His saw her from afar hugging her friends goodbye and then she met his eyes. They had exchanged smiles ever since that day, but nothing more. She was still a popular and he was still a nobody.

When he got home he had the surprise of his life. His small three man group had been picked up by a small label. But that small label had connections to big labels.

Shane knew that if they played their cards right he'd be playing for thousands soon.

And he was right 4 years later he's on his third Tour coming out with new albums every year. He was enjoying it, the experience and the atmosphere but every night he laid in his bunk he would reach under his pillow and pull out his high school year book. His fingers would brush passed her pictures a million times.

'What if she remembers me, and thinks I'm cool now that I'm in a band?'

'What if she's been looking for me every time she's home for the holidays?'

Shane would ask himself silly questions and work himself up over this girl.

But she's not just a girl.

In California Mitchie struggled. Even tho money wasn't a problem, Mitchie struggled with finding herself. She loved fashion but music was a passion. She killed herself making demos and sending them out for local record labels to pick her up but no such luck. She's even tried a few open mic shows and benefit shows.

She turned on her television and heard the latest news on Hot Tunes.

Her curly haired roommate came bouncing in.

"Sup, Mitch." Caitlyn said. She moved in with Mitchie after 2 years of living in San Fransisco. They had a class together and they hit it off well since the start. Now they've been living together for 2 years and she considers her a sister.

"Nothing much, hearing the T.V. Want some lunch?" Mitchie said reaching for a cresont.

"Sure, I love your cooking anyways. Thank your momma for me when you talk to her. You definitely carried on that trait." Cait joked.

"Connect Three spotted in their hometown of New Jersey. Seems like the boys are enjoying their weeks they have off from tour with their love ones. But is one of the members looking for the one?"

This suddenly captured Mitchie's attention. She new Shane had started a band and made it really big. She hated the fact that they left without any exchange of numbers or e-mail. Mitchie was so observed in her social group, she always smiled from afar.

A new clip rolled and their he was. He looked older and sexier. Mitchie laughed in her head as Shane introduced himself as a goofy kid from a New Jersey.

"We understand that you've written most of the songs in your groups music?" The interviewer woman asked.

"Yes, with a helpful hand that Nate provides." Shane replied politely with a wide smile.

"There's a great amount of songs about a girl with brown hair and brown, sometimes hazel eyes?" Lindi asked.

Shane laughed as he nodded his head.

"There was a girl in my high school who unfortunately never saw me. I saw her tho. And one day we happened to bump into each other at a Starbucks. I saw her and I was sure she saw me. That's when I fell for her. Then as school went on we admired each other from afar. I never had the guts to tell her how I felt about her because of our different social groups. She was a beautiful cheerleader and I was nobody." Shane confessed. Mitchie dropped the slice of precut turkey that she was fixing and glued her attention on the screen.

"Are you still in contact with the girl?"

"No unfortunately I'm letting fate work out all that. Every time I'm back at home, I'm hoping we cross each others paths. But she's in California now. I hope she's still single!" Shane joked.

"Who is she?" Lindi asked.

"Her initials are M.T. But that's all I'm giving away." Shane laughed as he waved at the camera.

Mitchie looked at Caityln as she picked at her nail polish.

"Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"What?" Cait said.

"Did you see that interview?" Mitchie asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"Yeah sounds like he's really love struck. Who ever this girl is better get snapping cause he's single and hot. He'll be off the market soon."

"I'm M.T." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn laughed out loud and in her face till she realized Mitchie stared at her with a serious expression.

"Oh shit!" Cait yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3! I'm really enjoying writing this story! Also, the CR Indie Awards are coming up, it would be pretty awesome to be nominated :) hint hint! Well enjoy! Read and Review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!_**

* * *

"Mitchie you have to go!" Cait said packing Mitchie's bag.

"I can't. We haven't spoken to each other in 5 years! What if he's not even there?" Mitchie said as she unpacked the bag. Cait groaned as she tried slapping her hands away.

"You're going. That boy is head over heels in love with you. Its obvious his feelings are true since its been that long. Fates knocking on your door and you're not answering it! So I'll do it for you!"

"That still doesn't answer my question. What if I'm wasting my time going there and he's not even there!"

"It was in the interview that they were taking a few months of break from their long tour. So I'm guessing he's going back to New Jersey. So help me find you're cute dress, the one that emphasizes your curves and makes your butt look big!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was defeated by Caitlyn as she went to her closet and helped her.

Shane smile grew as they passed "Welcome to New Jersey" sign in their tour bus. He was finally coming home. He missed his mom and his little brother.

"Hey man, excited to go back home?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I missed my moms cooking." Shane said with a pat to his stomach.

"I missed my bird houses." Jason tipped in.

Shane and Nate laughed at Jason's serious facial expression.

Shane's eyes began to wonder off to space.

"Still thinking about Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"I have a feeling this time its for real. Something in my gut is telling me that this trip is going to be one I'll remember." Shane said with a wide smile.

Jason and Nate both rolled their eyes. They thought Shane was a hopeless, love struck dude. Both the boys knew Mitchie. They knew who she was and who she hung out with.

But something about her caught Shane's eyes and they were never able to see why.

They rode in silence as the bus took a sharp halt. Shane peeked out the window and excitement took over his body. Outside he saw his mother and younger brother waving their hands like crazy.

Mitchie groaned as she stood in the security line waiting her turn to walk threw the detectors.

Cait bounced on her heels. She was rambling on and on about Mitchie's 'fairytale'.

"What if you guys see each other and the whole world stops then you hear like a symphony in the background but its really in your head! Oh, what if you have-" Mitichie interrupted her by whipping her head around.

"Cait stop imagining all these scenarios. If its meant to happen it will happen. No music, no carriage, no nothing. Simply two people meeting again after five years."

Caitlyn pouted as she looked to her side with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

The line began to move and soon both the girls got through security and now waited till their flight was ready to board.

Mitchie sighed as she tapped her foot. She looked around her surroundings as she waited.

She decided to look up some music to keep her busy. She never bought any Connect Three music but as soon as she got into iTunes their new album was number one.

She looked through their music as she listened to some. She smiled at the sound of Shane's voice. He sounded so amazing, so raw, he had a talent.

Shane stepped in his room. Its been a while since he's been in there but everything remained the same.

"Its good to have you back, honey. We've missed you." Shane's mother Denise said hugging her son tightly.

"I know ma, skyping with you and Frankie isn't the same as actually being here. What's for dinner?" Shane said ruining a moment with his stomach.

"I made your favorite. Chicken alfredo."

Shane threw his fist up in the air as his mother laughed at his childish ways. His mom always loved Shane's charisma. He was a goofy, sometimes a jerk, kid but with a huge heart.

"So how are things around here, ma?" Shane asked his mother, indicating if she had any news of Mitchie.

His mother knew about his long crush and she didn't think it was safe for her son to be this caught up with this girl, but she admired his determination.

"Nothing has change sweetheart. I've been going to Connie's every week to get bread, bless that woman's bread. Its delicious." Denise said getting off topic.

Shane sighed as he nodded his head. He followed his mother downstairs and saw his brother on his PlayStation 3 that Shane had bought him for his 11th birthday.

"Sup Frankster?" Shane said as he took a seat next to him.

"Nothing much, playing Call of Duty. Mom doesn't approve but since you're home she's letting me play." Frankie said with a smile.

Shane sat back and watched his brother enjoy himself. Shane was able to glue his family together after Connect 3 took off. His mother didn't have to work two jobs to get them by, he bought them things they needed and even spoiled his little brother like his father used to. He didn't like the idea of touring because he had to spend time away from his brother and it wasn't fair for him to grow up without a father figure but Frankie understood their condition. He was a strong boy for such a young age and Shane was proud of him.

Mitchie sat in silent as she heard the loudspeaker call out her flight through her headphones.

She nudged a sleepy Cait as they grabbed their carry ons. As they neared the entrance, Mitchie's phone went off.

"Hold on Cait its probably my mom." Mitchie said getting out of line.

"Hello?" Mitchie said without looking at the screen.

"Hello, is this Mitchie Torres?" A lady asked.

"Yes, this is she." Mitchie replied.

"Hi, I'm Rose, assistant of Garret from Hollywood Records. I was calling to say that we've heard your demo and we are interested to hear you live. Maybe even get you signed?" Rose said with enthusiasm.

Mitchie could have sworn her breath got caught in her throat.

Then she heard the loud speaker give a last warning about her awaiting flight.

She was standing in the middle of two big opportunities and she didn't know which one to take.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please forgive me, I know I have a few typos but my phone's spell check sucks ass! Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

Shane smiled as he looked over at his brother, singing along to some song playing on the radio. He looked ahead as he shook his head with a giant smile on his face. His Land Rover boomed with the bass.

They were on their way to pick up Nate and Jason for a day dude day. Shane honked his horn three times outside Nate's house. A few seconds later he came out and sent a small wave to both Gray brothers. Jason did the same.

"Sup, fellas long time no see." Shane joked.

"Shane, you're such a dumbass, you saw us yesterday." Jason said with a small laugh.

Nate gave him a 'what the fuck?', look and that's all it took for Frankie to start laughing. Soon the two other boys joined him leaving Jason out of the joke he didn't know he created.

Shane pulled up to the town's acrcade and parked in the lot. All the boys wore hoodies and sunglasses. Even tho they have been famous for about four years the town is still adjusting to their fame.

Mitchie looked over at Cait's blank expression.

"Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?"

"Its your choice Mitch. I'm here for you no matter how this turns out."

"I've never came across two roads. I've never had to make a big decision like this. I was always fortunate to get things to go my way."

"Life has obstacles thrown at your way when you least expect it."

Mitchie sigh as she sat back down getting comfortable in the office chair.

Caitlyn was shocked when Mitchie pulled her out of the airport explaining how she was getting a chance to get signed. She spoke so fast she barely caught half the words.

Ever since they missed their flight Mitchie has had this weight, weighing her down. She figure it was nervous from the meeting that was just about to partake but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she regretted getting our of the airport.

She looked at the hall that was covered with famous artist, artist who inspired her into chasing her dreams. Mitchie was always a hopeless romantic, she read romance novels and wss the first in line for a good chick flick. She knew this opprotunity came once in a life time but so did love.

Mitchie aburuptly stood up and rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, is there anyway I can rescheduel this meeting with Garret?" Mitchie asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, Garret doesn't rescheduel meetings." The receptionist said with fake sympathy.

Mitchie sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Then can I leave him a message? Tell him I said thank you so much for such an opprountity, like one in the million for me. But so is love, and loves forever. Hopefully I'll get another chance in music." Mitchie said and turned her heel.

Cait stared at her with mouth agaped but followed Mitchie out of the office. She was sure the receptionist wore the same face she did.

"Wow, Mitchie, are you sure about this?"

Mitchie stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"I don't really know but I'll find out soon." Mitchie sighed as she hailed a cab.

A few hours later they were sitting down, waiting for their flight to take off.

Mitchie kept thinking about what she will say to Shane if she does see him. The scene played over and over again, every time it was different, except the ending.

The ending was always the same and it ended in a kiss.

Mitchie smiled as she listened to 'I don't wanna know.' She knew the song was about her since she heard that interview. She met him wearing sunglasses and she knew he had an eye on her but she didn't care. She knew Shane wasn't checking her out but acutally looking at her, as if he was trying to figure her out.

The little voice in the back of her mind was telling her that this is where she needed to be. She just prayed it wasn't too late.

Shane sighed as he stepped in the music store. The same one where he was hours before actually talking to Mitchie.

His eyes dared to move to the coffee shop but he restrained them.

"Hiya Jim, its been a while since I've came by." Shane said with a small smile.

Nate, Jason, and Frankie went to go look at some of the items.

"Last time you were hear you made the biggest purchase. Saved my ass from keeping this place up. What's up man, how's tour life?" Jim said.

"Its been good. It get lonely out in the road but the fans, the fans are the ones that keep me going." Shane said with a wide smile.

"What about the girl?" Jim asked.

"She's still a mystery. Even after 4 years of school together, she remains a mystery." Shane shrugged as he looked towards the shop.

"If its meant to be it will happen." Jim said as he walked away leaving Shane to look at the same table she once sat.

Jason, Nate and Frankie stood behind Shane and they knew what he was thinking. They all wished they would just meet up again. Shane's a wreck with finding this girl just so he can see if he can get a chance.

Little did they know fate just landed in New Jersey.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, its been way too long! But here's an update! :)**_

_**Read and Review. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!_**

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she looked around New Jersey, not much had changed since she's been there.

"Are you nervous?" Cait asked her as she noticed Mitchie's tense posture.

"A little. I mean, I always knew Shane would make it big, his voice is incredible but I never thought he'd have those feelings for me. Not even in high school. I was so caught up in being someone who I really wasn't to go over to him to actually have a conversation."

"If you had gone up to him at school, you wouldn't be here. Everything would have changed. You guys probably would have ended up together. You would have traveled with him and it would have made things harder for you."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie frowned as she looked at Cait.

"We both know you're musical talents are going to take you somewhere. If you and Shane would have gotten together at school people would label you 'Shane's main squeeze'. They would chew you up if they found out you were trying to become an artist. Tabloids would have a field day saying you were using the pop star." Cait sighed as she finished her explanation.

"You have a small fan base and you made it happen. Without any help." Cait smiled.

Mitchie smiled as she agreed with her. She looked out the window as the cab driver hummed a tune on the radio. Mitchie closed her eyes as she felt relaxed.

Shane laughed as he followed the guys in front of him.

"Hey ma, we're home." Shane called out to his mom.

Jason, Nate and Frankie were all in the living room trying to play Call of Duty. They were still kids at heart.

"I forgot how full the house can get when you boys are back in town."

"We're men mama Gray!" Nate said as he hugged her.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled and wrapped his arms around them all. Frankie laughed and soon joined in.

"What's for dinner, momma G?" Jason asked as they untangled.

"How about some homemade pizzas?" Denise grinned.

The boys threw their fist in the air and rushed to the kitchen to get things ready.

Mitchie pointed to a yellow house and the cab driver stopped. He got out and opened the door for the girls. Mitchie inhaled deeply as she smelled the familiar aroma of New Jersey.

"Uh, miss, that will be 50 dollars even." The cab driver announced again.

"Oh, excuse me." Mitchie handed the man his money and a nice tip as he thanked her. As he drove down the road, Mitchie's mother came outside.

"Oh dear, Mark, come outside. Mitchie's here."

"Hi mom." Mitchie smiled into the tight embrace her mom held her in.

"I've missed you. And you brought Caitlyn!" Connie let go of her daughter to hug Caitlyn, who is basically her second daughter.

Mark stepped out of the two story home and welcomed her daughter's visit with a hug. He also greeted Cait with the same attitude.

After getting settled in Mitchie's room, both girls got ready into something comfortable and called out to Connie and Mark.

"We're going to head into town, do some window shopping. But we'll be back for dinner so we can catch up." Mitchie said. She grabbed her car keys and waved to her parents.

"I can't believe you left your car." Cait said.

"Well San Francisco is tricky to get around in car, plus I didn't want to bother with it. I hardly use one." Mitchie said as she drove out of her drive way.

Everything felt the same, her room still smelt the same, and her car, untouched by her parents. Its like she was back home, in high school, going shopping with one of her 'in-crowd' friend.

Shane laughed with him mom and friends as the shared stories that happened on tour.

"One time Shane was napping so we left him to go get a quick bite before we moved to the next venue, when we got back, our stuff was taped every where! The walls of the bus were cluttered with our belongings. He even got stuff on the roof. How he managed that is a mystery." Nate said with a laugh.

Denise and Frankie were on the brink of tears as the laughed together.

Shane chuckled as he stayed quiet. He looked at how happy his mother was that he was home. It hurt him to know that the distance was hurting the one parent he had left. But it was his passion.

"Shane, sweetheart, are you okay?" Denise said trying to capture his attention.

"Huh?" Shane said as he shook his attention back to the people around him.

"We lost you for a few minutes. Still thinking about the beauty you left here?" Nate teased.

Shane blushed as he looked down.

"No." Shane said in a small voice.

Truth be told, he always had Mitchie in his mind. Even when he wasn't focusing on what was going through his mind, she was there.

"Well, its getting late, my parents are expecting me. Ready to take me home, lover boy?" Nate winked.

"Yeah. Ma, I'll be back." Shane said as he kissed her forehead.

Mitchie sighed as she parked her car in the drive way.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Cait said with a tired smile.

"I know I'm just so, tired. Of over thinking everything. I have to just let fate work its magic. I didn't my part. I'm here aren't I." Mitchie said with a strong smile.

"Agreeeed." Cait said dragging out the word.

The girls laughed as they went to grab their things out of the trunk.

They continued to talk as they walked around her car. They heard a car squeak into a sudden halt as they turned around.

"Mitchie?" The voice made Mitchie's skin crawl.

"Shane." Mitchie smiled shyly as she looked back at Cait for help.

Shane stepped out of his car and walked to her. Mitchie shook in her place, she felt her feet glued on the ground.

Fate was speaking to her, loud and clear.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know. It's been forever but I finally updated! :) WARNING: I have nothing against children or people with down syndrome. I actually admire them. My nephew has it and I love him to pieces! :) _**

**_Read and Review! I love my readers and reviewers! _**

**_Vote for me in the Indie Awards! Your votes would be greatly appreciated_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CR!_**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Shane and Mitchie both asked. They laughed gently as Shane rubbed the back of his head, nervously. Mitchie looked to the side of her, biting her lip, as she tried to warm her exposed arms. Its began to grow chilly as they stood there.

"You first." Shane said like a gentleman.

"I'm on summer break. So I decided to pay my parents a visit. What about you?"

"The tour was over so we're taking a break before getting on our feet again." Shane said with a smile.

He noticed the girl behind Mitchie and saw that she was smirking while she lurked at the two.

"I came to drop of Nate but can I call you later tonight?" Shane asked smoothly.

"Sure." Mitchie smiled as they exchanged phones.

They typed in their information and saved it, "thanks. I'll call you tonight. It was great seeing you, Mitchie. Its been a real long time."

"Same here Shane. Bye." Mitchie said as she started to wave, Shane stepped forward and hugged her.

It stunned Mitchie and made her heart leap at the contact. As she made a move to hug back, Shane pulled away as fast as he hugged her.

He blushed as he walked back to his car. Mitchie smiled as she bit her lip, walking up the driveway and to her front door.

"I can't believe he hugged you. What did he smell like? I like the height difference between you guys. If you were to wear hot heels you'd still be a foot shorter than him. I wonder if his friend caught on my sexy face!" Cait rambled on. Mitchie closed the door and laughed.

"Cait you have to calm down, or else your gonna pass out from not breathing in between words!" Mitchie dropped her bags at the door and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm a curious person!" Cait said as she followed her.

"Shane and I are just long lost friends. We're just probably going to catch up tomorrow." Mitchie stated with a shoulder shrug.

"Oh come on. You're both going to confess your feelings and you'll fall madly in love with him. A carriage would be brought and you two will be pulled out towards the sunset looking happier than ever." Cait smiled as she imagined their fairytale story.

"Uh we're living in the real world. You've got to stop watching princess movies!" Mitchie said as she entered the kitchen, saying hello to her parents.

"I love princess movies, sue me." Cait said with a pout.

They said grace and enjoyed their late meal.

"Did you forget to mention to me that your parents moved in front of the Torres'?" Shane panicked as he paced the floor of Nate's room.

"I didn't know, today was the first time I ever got to see my new house!" Nate defended.

Shane kept pacing as he peeked through Nate's window.

"I can't believe one of my best friends lives across the street from the girl I love. Lucky son of a bitch." Shane said with a slight bounce to his voice.

"You can sleep over anytime you want. Just not tonight. I need to catch up on some sleep. Now go." Nate said pushing him out of his room.

Nate dragged him down the stairs and led him out.

"When you guys talk tonight. Don't forget to mention your feelings. I'm sure Jason is as sick as I am about hearing of 'the one'." Nate laughed.

Shane flipped him the bird as he walked down his walkway. He pushed his key to unlock his car and he got it. As he turned on his car, his phone buzzed in his pant pocket.

_From: Mitchie :)_

_To: Shane_

_Hey kid :)_

Shane laughed to himself as he typed back a quit response.

**From: Shane ;)**

**To: Mitchie**

**Hey! And aren't I older? I'll call you as soon as I get home, don't want to text and drive. I'm a safe driver ;)**

Mitchie giggled to herself as she read his text message. She put on her head phones and turned away from a sleeping Cait. Caitlyn can sleep through a natural disaster.

As soon as she pressed shuffle, Shane's voice filled the tiny speakers in both her ears.

_**If the heart is always searching, **_

_**Can you ever find a home? **_

_**I've been looking for that someone, **_

_**I'll never make it on my own. **_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you, **_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **_

_**I find my paradise, **_

_**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**How long will I be waiting, **_

_**To be with you again **_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you, **_

_**In the best way that I can. **_

_**I can't take a day without you here, **_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. **_

Her phone started to buzz besides her. She paused the song, with a big smile she looked at her iPhone screen. Shane's name popped across the screen. She pressed the answer button and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered with a slight whisper.

"Hey am I calling at a wrong time? I'm sorry its late, I just got home. I can call tomorrow."

Mitchie laughed quietly as she heard Shane ramble. She quietly took her bed sheets off and walked to her balcony. She took a throw blanket and wrapped it around herself as she took a seat on one of her chairs.

New Jersey was having chilly summer nights. But Mitchie didn't mind it. She was used to hot days and cold nights.

"Shane, are you nervous?" Mitchie said finally getting a chance to speak.

"Uh, what? N-no." Shane stuttered.

Mitchie smirked as she read over his white lie, "you are horrible at lying. Don't quit your day job."

She heard him laugh on the other side of the conversation.

Shane laughed as he laid back down on his bed. He sat up as Mitchie asked if he was nervous. Truth was, Shane rehearsed what he was going to say to Mitchie, word for word.

"I won't, thanks for the heads up!" Shane joked. He kicked off his shoes and shook off his jeans, leaving him in boxers and a shirt.

"No problem, I'm hear to help. Mitchie's phone services are available Monday through Thursday, noon to midnight. But if I like you it can be later than midnight." Mitchie laughed. Shane pressed his phone harder to his ear as he heard the heavenly sound come out of her mouth. He wanted to remember it forever.

He checked his phone and saw it was fifteen passed midnight.

"Its fifteen passed midnight and you answered your phone, you must like me." Shane smirked.

"I, uh, was feeling generous. I'm such a giving person." Mitchie said slightly flustered.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Shane asked.

"Sure. You first."

"Favorite color?" Shane asked.

"Yellow. Its bright and it reminds me of the bright sun. What's yours? This isn't my question I'm just curious." Mitchie replied.

"You should know this, all the teen magazines ask these types of questions." Shane said getting off topic.

"Well, one, I'm not a teen and two I don't read magazines." Mitchie replied, ignoring Shane's ego.

"Its Blue." Shane answered his own question.

"Such a boy color. Favorite food?"

"Chinese, same question."

"My mom's cooking. It can be anything. It just needs to be made by her."

"Favorite memory?"

"One time my mom had this catering job and I offered to help her, this was like middle of senior year. Before I met you, and it was a charity event. It was a big brother, little brother foundation but with children with special needs. I got paired with a little girl, she was eleven, her name was Cassandra, Cassy for short. She had down syndrome and one her dreams was to become a cheerleader. You can guess how I came in handy. But she feared with her condition she wouldn't make it. So I took her outside to the big open space and taught her a simple routine and how to do a toe-touch. She was smiling so wide the whole time it filled my heart with joy. We kept in touch while I was at school and I usually get a monthly email from her. She's a cheerleader at her high school. She thanks me and says I'm the reason she tried out and made it. Meeting her and actually getting to help her out with reaching one of her goals is a moment I will never forget." Mitchie said with a soft tone.

Shane smiled widely at the girl he fell for in high school. He was reminded of why he fell for her and not her character. Mitchie had a big heart and Shane loved it.

"What about you Mr. Skinny Jeans?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane laughed along with her as he pondered in thought.

"Probably the first time performing in front of a huge crowd and having them sing every song, word for word. Knowing the songs I sing for people to hear and having to hear my own lyrics being song back to me, was probably the best memory. Or every camping trip I did with my dad after my brother was born. He realized how jealous I would get and he made it a father/son bonding experience." Shane confessed.

He never opened up to someone, someone of the opposite sex to be specific, like this before. He smiled wider when he realized that someone was Mitchie. Not some girl he met on a set of a video or through mutual friends. She was someone who he could trust and bring home to meet his mother. Not some girl who would want to be his arm candy and not worthy of meeting Mrs. Gray.

"That's sweet. You're strong, Gray. I admire that."

"I'm hurt, you don't even admire my music but you admire my strength?" Shane joked.

"Oh shut up. My turn. Regular or light mayo?" Mitchie said all too serious.

Shane laughed hoping to hear her laugh too, when he didn't hear anything on the other end he quickly stopped and cleared his throat.

"Oh, you were serious. Uhm, I guess light. But I'm not a big fan of mayo." Shane said without humor.

Mitchie busted out laughing. She knew she tricked Shane and she liked how easily it was to talk to him.

"Gotcha." Mitchie said after her laugh died down.

"I thought I was gonna receive a sandwich!" Shane laughed.

"I have a serious question." Mitchie said biting on her nail as she wrapped the blanket closer to her body.

"Okay, shoot." Shane said hiding the panic in his voice.

"How come you never told me about your crush in high school?" Mitchie slapped her hand to her forehead as she realized how forward she was being.

Shane stopped breathing as he tried to find a good respond without freaking her out, "I guess I always thought I never had a chance. We were in the same class since the third grade and every year I was too shy or not as cool as you to actually go up to talk to you. High school was worse. I always knew you weren't like the people you hung out with. Yeah you were the head cheerleader but you weren't nasty or mean like those other girls. Besides, every jock was on you, like vultures. I stood no chance."

"The only reason they never stood a chance was because they didn't bother to ask anything else besides "want to come over" or "damn, you're hot, let me take you out". It was never a "hi, how are you" or "can I carry your books and walk you to class?" I was never approached by a gentleman. But I thought you were different. I knew you saw the real me and I actually thought you would have came up to me. At least at graduation."

"Mitchie, we were living two separate lives. You were popular and I was a nobody. You know exactly how it would have gone down if I came up to you and confess my feelings for you. I would have been teased by the football team and cheerleaders. I knew you weren't like them. And graduation was a big day, I was going to go up to you and exchange numbers but the band got signed and I had to leave. I can't change the past. But I can change my future." Shane said.

"Would you like to join me to dinner tomorrow night?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter! I hate the fact that I'm not on computer because then I won't be able to fix my errors. I'm sorry.**_

**_P.S The final voting in the Indie Awards are here and I would love if you guys would vote for me! It would be greatly appreciated!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

"Would you join me to dinner tomorrow night?"

That question floated around his head. He was shocked she asked HIM to dinner. Wasn't he suppose to ask the girl out? He shook his head from the odd conversation he was having with himself.

"Sure. I'd love to go out to dinner. But I pick you up." He said jokingly.

Mitchie laughed in the other end and nodded her head even though Shane couldn't see her.

They agreed on the time but Shane wouldn't budge on giving her a clue to where they were going to dine. Even after she protested that she didn't like surprises.

"Dress warm. That's all you need to know." Shane ended that subject of the conversation.

Mitchie yawned silently as another shiver crawled down her from her head to her toes. The wind was picking up a chilly breeze.

"Its getting late, I should probably let you get some rest." Mitchie said.

"Adjusting to my room after a long tour isn't too hard. But I agree I need my beauty sleep. These looks take time and preparation." Shane said with his cocky attitude.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she puffed out a breath to stifle her laugh.

"Kidding!" Shane practically yelled. He didn't want to shove his ego in her face.

"Goodnight Shane. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mitchie. Sleep well."

And Mitchie sighed as she looked up the dark sky. She noticed a lot more stars, back in San Francisco, she hardly saw stars. At least never as bright as she saw them in New Jersey.

She walked back into her room and quietly got under the covers. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Shane was a different story. He laid in his bed, smiling ear to ear. He finally had a date with the girl who has been his crush since he can remember.

The sudden feeling of panic settled in the pit of his stomach.

'Shit. Fuck. Shit shitty, fuck.' Shane thought to himself. He got up and took a shower hoping the hot water calmed down his nerves.

'What if she ends up being completely different? Five years does something to a persons personality!' Shane thought. He shook his head as he yawned.

As he flopped down onto his bed sleep over took his clouded mind. When he woke up it was nearing noon. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up, stretching his sore muscles.

He checked his phone and smiled at Mitchie's text.

**Morning kiddo! I can't wait for our date tonight :)**

Shane smiled widely as he quickly replied.

Mitchie sighed as she heard her phone go off, she got up from her tanning position as she replied with the same smile as Shane.

"Oooh, who are you sexting?"

"I'm not sexting anyone but I am texting Shane."

"Do you think you can ask Shane if he can hook it up with his friend?"

"You barely saw him yesterday!"

"He looked hot in that light and he was totally eyeing me."

"You curly cues have to stick together, aye?" Mitchie joked.

They continued to lounge till it was getting too cold to stay out in bikinis. They shared some fruit salad Connie had left for the girls till it was ready for Mitchie to get ready.

Shane on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He had been in panic mode trying to set up his date tonight.

"Don't you think this is too much for a first date?" Jason said as he carried battery powered christmas lights.

"No. I believe every girl deserves a perfect date."

"What if she's not the same as you remember?" Nate said carrying pillows to where the date was setting.

"Or a obsessed, psycho fan?"

"I doubt she's either. I know she wouldn't have changed. She is perfect. And she might be thee girl."

"Five years is a lot. People's personalities change." Jason said.

"I have faith in her." Shane said as he added the last final touches.

"Well let's just hope you don't fuck it up." Nate said climbing in the back seat.

"Oh Nate, Mitchie's friend, you know the one who you said 'had a sexy smile and amazing body'. The one who you were practically eye fucking. Well, yeah her, she wanted me to pass her phone number. But since your being an asshole, I don't know if I want to give it to you." Shane teased as he drove back into town.

"Have I ever told you I love you and you're my best friend?" Nate said quickly.

"Hey! Then what the fuck am I? I'm not a slice of sexy meat you know!" Jason piped up from the passenger seat.

"Yeah but you've never had a hot girls number in your phone for me." Nate explained.

Jason and Nate began to argue as Shane watched and heard as he drove.

"Her number is in my phone. You're welcome." Shane said, silencing the argument.

Nate excitedly reached forward and snatched Shane's phone and quickly looked through it.

"You're smile brightens up any dark cloud on a rainy day." Nate recited as he looked down at Shane's phone.

"I didn't know you were a romantic poet?"

"How come you don't share things like that with me?" Jason playfully pouted.

Shane rolled his eyes as he parked his car. As they walked into his house, they all greeted Denise as she was hurrying to leave the house.

"Can you boys watch Frankie? I got called into a night shift." Denise said as she grabbed the last things.

"Sure thing ma." Shane said as she hugged his mother.

"Dinner is in the oven. Bye. Be safe. Love you!" She said as she closed the door.

"Give me my phone back!" Shane said as he chased Nate. Jason and Frankie both got involved and it suddenly became a game of chase.

They all laughed as Shane tackled Jason and grabbed his phone. He quickly climbed up stairs and showered. He dressed in dark washed jeans and a button up. He grabbed his blazer and a dark gray scarf. He slipped on some tied up vans and ran his hands through his hair.

Meanwhile, Mitchie showered and was now debating on what to wear. She decided on a navy blue sweater top from Hollister and some flared Miss Me jeans with chocolate short UGG boots. She grabbed a light gray infinite scarf as she wrapped it around her neck. She decided to slightly curl her hair and put it in a messy but sexy ponytail.

Shane said to dress warm, so she knew they weren't going to a fancy restaurant which she thanked the gods.

She applied light make up as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great Mitch." Cait said as she sat on her bed. She bounced as she watched Mitchie add some last touch ups.

Mitchie turned around and finally showed Cait her final appearance.

"Even when your dressed casual, you look fucking hot. I'm jealous!" Cait teased.

As they laughed together, the sudden ring of the doorbell, shut them up. Mitchie felt her stomach fall at her feet. Nervousness and anticipation filled her empty stomach.

This was it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm just going to update this story every five days! I have another story in the works and its hard managing two stories! I wrote this chapter the first time and I was so glad on how it was coming out then my phone was being stupid and didn't save it! This chapter wasn't how I originally planned it! I'm sorry its so suckish!**  
_

**_I'm so honored that I won 4 Camp Rock Indie awards! _**

**_I wish this story had the same feed back like my first Camp Rock story but I'm sure its because of my lack of updates! I'm so sorry. I want to thank those who are sticking with me! Your reviews mean a lot to me!_**

**_Review. Alert! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR! Also I don't own New Found Glory's 'I don't wanna know' & Ron Pope's 'A drop in the ocean!'**_

* * *

Shane slowly made his way up the stairs with a single sunflower. He had Nate ask Cait what was Mitchie's favorite flower. He quickly let out the breath he didn't realize he was keeping in and pushed the doorbell.

Shane's heart thumped against his chest. His hands began to get clammy, he had to wipe them off on his pant leg. He looked down at his appearance. His dark washed fitted jeans clung to his fitted body in the right places. The striped long sleeve Nate suggest went great with his signature leather jacket.

Feet shuffling to the door was heard, Shane held in his breath as the door opened. Mitchie glowed with the light as she smiled at Shane.

Shane was stuck in his place as he admired her, completely ignoring the fact that she was speaking.

"You look beautiful." Shane stammered interrupting Mitchie completely.

Mitchie blushed as she looked down. Shane looked at this Mitchie and thought this wasn't his Mitchie from high school. He wondered what else is different from her.

"I got you this." Shane said taking the sunflower and handing it to her.

"Oh its beautiful, how did you know those were my favorite?" Mitchie asked as she smiled widely.

"I have my ways." Shane smirked and walked her to his car.

He opened the door for her and waited till she was in to close the door. He ran to his side and quickly calmed down his nerves.

He began to drive down the road as Mitchie reached over and turned on the radio so it could play over the silence.

They stayed quiet till Bruno Mars' song 'Just the Way You Are' came on and Mitchie instantly perked up.

"I'm not a big fan of Bruno Mars but I'm fond of this song. Its sweet."

"Its a way to express your feelings when you suck with words."

"Kind of like you." Mitchie smirked as Shane looked over to her and smiled sheepishly.

She turned her attention to the window and sang softly along with the song. Shane listened closely and almost lost his concentration on the road. Her voice was beautiful.

"Hey Shane, where are we going?" Mitchie said as the turned into a dirt road.

"Its a surprise." Shane said as he kept his eye on the road.

The sun was beginning to set as soon as he parked his car, "we're here!"

"Here? Where's here?" Mitchie asked as she looked around but all she saw were trees and open space.

"We are in this little mountain about 10 minutes from the city. Its quite the view." Shane said as he got out of the car.

Mitchie waited till Shane came around to open the door to ask more questions.

"Do you trust me?" Shane asked as they walked forward.

"Well considering this is the first time we're actually talking," Mitchie spoke from behind Shane. She was following him but kept her eyes on the ground.

She nearly bumped into him as she debated his question in her head.

"Mitchie look up." Shane whispered.

When she did her mouth could have dropped on the floor. A hot air balloon was being set for take off.

"How, what, how?" Mitchie stammered as she felt herself being tugged forward by Shane.

The air began to pick up as she hugged herself and smiled at Shane.

"Every girl deserves a first date they will always remember." Shane said as he got in and helped her.

"All set Mr. Gray?" Roger asked.

"Please call me Shane. And yes I think we are."

Shane looked at Mitchie and exchanged smiles. Suddenly Shane felt Mitchie's arms wrapped around his body.

"This is wonderful. Words can't describe what I'm feeling."

Roger fired the balloon, scaring Mitchie. She looked down and her body began to tense.

"I forgot to ask, are you afraid of heights?" Shane asked when he felt her body tense up.

"A little."

Shane began to mentally kick himself when he should have asked Caitlyn before planning all this.

"But I think I can handle it. As long as I feel secure." Mitchie flirted.

"How can I help? We don't have to go up you know. I can have them pull us down."

"Shane as long as you keep a firm hold on me and promise not to let go, I'll be fine," Mitchie stood on her toes and pecked Shane's cheek, "thank you."

"No problem." Shane said breathlessly.

He felt her turn in his arms as they got higher into the sky. He smiled as he tighten his hold and placed his chin on her head.

"Oh my, Shane I can see my house from here!" Mitchie said as she pointed to a spot that was filled with a lot of tiny houses.

"I can see the music store!" Shane said as he pointed to the small disc visible to their eyes.

"That's the music store across the street from Starbucks. That's where we met." Mitchie said as she turned her head to look at Shane.

"I noticed you before that day. I was just a nobody to your group of people." Shane admitted.

Mitchie smiled sadly as she placed a hand on his cheek, "I would have talked to you if you came up to me. I wasn't like everyone else."

"I knew you were different when you actually treated me like a person. And when I saw you at school we exchanged smiles. I knew you weren't going to pretend like you didn't see me." Shane said as he kissed the side of her head.

This felt like a date. None of the dates Mitchie has been in compared to this one. The other dates usually ended up shortly because they kissed her within the first hour.

Mitchie doesn't kiss in the first date or the second. It takes her a while to trust a guy and seek what their intentions were. Since her father wasn't always around she guarded herself.

"How could I not see you. You were the first boy who didn't ask for my number within minutes of speaking with me. You were different Shane."

"We have five years of information we have to catch up on. But don't worry we have plenty of time."

"Let's start now. How's life on the road?" Mitchie asked as she kept her eyes on the beautiful sky that was now light blue, pink, orange and light purple.

"Tough at times. I get homesick a lot. I miss my ma and my brother but seeing the fans faces when we come out on stage, even if its for an hour their smiles and the way the sing the lyrics I wrote back at me, has to be the best feeling in the world. Knowing I inspire them with music like many artist inspired me is a dream come true really." Shane said as he held tighter as Mitchie shivered.

"How's San Francisco?"

"Different. The weather isn't as cold, traffic can be horrible, but the people are a lot more friendlier. I didn't know anyone when I moved. I don't know I chose California. I guess I wanted to be closer to a place where dreams come true. But I get homesick also. Its not easy trying to get picked up by a label when you're a girl fresh out of college and you're from a small town in Jersey." Mitchie said while her teeth chattered. Shane let go for a quick second and wrapped a blanket he prepared around her slim shoulders.

"I didn't know you could sing." Shane said.

"It was one of my many hidden talents." Mitchie said as she thanked him for the blanket.

"I can get you a meeting with my label." Shane offered.

Mitchie shook her head, "no thank you. I don't want to seem like I used you to get to the top. I actually had a meeting with a label before I came here but I left the office."

"Mitchie, why did you leave? Those meetings make or break you." Shane said as he held on tighter.

"I came back home. To see if my chance at love was here." Mitchie muttered.

Shane swore at that moment his heart stopped. Mitchie put her dreams at hold to take a chance with him.

Shane quickly spun her around and made her face him. A tear slid down her cold face.

"You are so stupid for putting your dreams on hold, but that has to be the sweetest thing anyone's done for me. I would have done the same for you." Shane said as he kissed her cheek.

"Who knows, I can get a second chance with that label. But I can't get a second chance at love."

Shane smiled as he stared at Mitchie's face, looking for a hint of humor. He was afraid of jumping into something serious when he was in the road. He felt a tug whenever he was out in a date because somehow his heart knew he belonged with Mitchie. He kissed her forehead as she turned in his arms.

They held on to each other as the balloon went down minutes before the sun finally set. When they got off Mitchie held onto the blanket as she took Shane's hand.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as the night sky lighted them to their next destination.

They walked away from the car and climbed the mountain that over saw the city. As they got higher, the ground leveled.

"Close your eyes." Shane said stopping abruptly.

"Shane what's going on."

"You don't have to trust me right now, but take a chance."

Mitchie closed her eyes as she held onto Shane's hand tighter. Dirt was being kicked around as they took each step.

"Okay open them." Shane said.

When Mitchie opened them she saw christmas lights around a picnic blanket. On the picnic blanket there was a candle lit meal surrounded by small pillows.

"Oh my, Shane, this is beautiful." Mitchie said as she walked closer. She gasped as she looked forward. The city lights shined brightly.

"A wonderful girl like you deserves a wonderful first date." Shane said as he sat opposite from her.

They took the top of the dinner plates and Mitchie giggled.

"Raviolis with roman salad, my favorite. How did you know."

"I have my ways."

"Does your 'ways' happen to have a head full of curls, is insanely hyper and is in total crush mode with one of your band mates."

"I don't even think I know anyone to fit that description." Shane said as he took a bite of the food Caitlyn had put on a plate. Something told him that Mrs. Torres had helped also.

Mitchie must have read his mind as she moaned in approval, "mom's touch of parmesan cheese. Caity definitely had mom help her out. Cait burns water."

They both laughed as they ate in silence. Once they were done, Shane took the plates and put them back into the basket beside them. He turned off the candle waited for it to cool down so he can place it in the basket as well.

Mitchie shuddered as the temperature began to fall. She looked over at Shane and saw him visibly shudder. She scooted closer to him and wrapped the blanket around him. Before he could say anything she settled between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now we're both warm."

Shane chuckled as he held on tightly. He kissed the top of her head and he was sure she could feel his heart thump against her back.

"Why didn't you ask for my number at graduation?" Mitchie asked.

"I wanted to, but you were surrounded by your group of friends. And I had to go to a meeting with my now manager. Connect 3 got picked up right after graduation. We waited a year to debut our album so Nate could finish school."

"Nate's a year younger than you?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, and Jason is two years older than me. I thought you knew?"

"I thought Nate was younger. He has a baby face." Mitchie said with slight humor in her voice.

Shane laughed and agreed with her, "he's the baby of the group."

"He's Caity's age."

"I thought Caitlyn was your age." Shane asked.

"Nope. She's 22. She graduated college with me because that girl lived in that school. She did so many extra classes to get out in a year and a half." Mitchie said with a light giggle.

"What's your major?"

"Fashion." Mitchie said sort of gloomy.

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"I love clothes, like every other girl in the world, but music. Music is my passion. Its a way I can express myself and inspire people with lyrics. Not a particular piece of clothing." Mitchie admitted as she laid her head in between his head and shoulder.

"You'll get picked up Mitchie. Don't ever lose hope."

"I'm going to fight for what I want. I'm a fighter. That's why I'm here." Mitchie looked up at Shane. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"When we were on tour whenever we had a show in town I looked out in the crowd for your brown redish hair. There were a few that came across almost the same color but none ever ended up being yours. I kept our senior year yearbook under my pillow. I'd would look at your picture before I went to bed. And that probably made me sound like a creep. Forget that last part."

Mitchie laughed at Shane's confession, "I think that was cute. Don't be embarrassed."

"Let's continue our twenty questions. I'll try to not embarrass myself."

Mitchie laughed as she pondered in thought, "what's your biggest fear?"

"Disappointing my ma. I know its hard on her since I'm always on the road and she's proud of me for living my dream but I never want to do something that will have her disapprove of. What about you?"

"Letting myself down. I always push myself. My parents spoiled me since I was born, they couldn't have children but I was a miracle baby. They gave me what I wanted and needed but I also started to work at sixteen even if I didn't need to. I always liked being independent. So when I put my mind up to do something I have to get it. No matter what. If I don't, I don't know how I would take it."

Shane looked ahead and saw the little lights indicating that the city was still up and running. In his arms he held a strong, smart, funny and independent individual. Shane couldn't help but feel his feelings fall even more tonight.

"I'm glad I asked you to dinner." Mitchie said as she giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek..

"Me too." Shane laughed

Mitchie looked to the side and saw the acoustic guitar. A shiny red number was aching to be played.

"You were going to play?" Mitchie asked as she brought it to her lap. She messed around with a few chords until her fingers got accustom it.

"I was but now I'm interested in hearing one of your pieces."

"I have a few but I'm actually in the process of one right now, I can play it for you. As long as I get to hear a song from you."

"Its a deal."

Mitchie grabbed the guitar and scooted from her spot and turned around to face him.

She ignored the cold weather and began to strum the strings.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Shane stared in awe at Mitchie as her fingers moved and released this sweet melody.

Mitchie opened her eyes and looked at Shane, biting her lip as a nervous habit.

"That's all I have." Mitchie said as she handed him the guitar.

Shane threw the blanket across her shoulder as he played a familiar melody Mitchie knew.

**I don't wanna know **

**I don't wanna know **

**Your eyes were covered in sunglasses **

**When they first met mine**

**I sat there and stared at you **

**You didn't seem to mind **

**The awkward ways we meet **

**First comes heavy breathing **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**What will happen next **

**I don't wanna know **

**I don't wanna know **

**I never cared how i dressed before **

**But i cared that night **

**Anticipation ran through my bones **

**And my clothes never fit right **

**I can't wait 'til we meet again **

**First comes heavy breathing **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**What will happen next **

**I don't wanna know **

**I don't wanna know **

**Framed pictures start to be put on the walls **

**Constant visits while im out on the road **

**Its hard to leave sometimes **

**But you know where i lay my head at night **

**First comes heavy breathing **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**What will happen next **

**I don't wanna know **

**I don't wanna know**

"I wrote that about you." Shane said as soon as he ended the song.

"I kind of guessed." Mitchie said as she smiled.

They interlaced their fingers as they stared into each others eyes.

At that moment they knew there was no turning back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_So, this chapter seems to make the story go somewhere. I'm fast forwarding the time again so the next chapter will be three years in the future! _**

**_Do you want the rating to go up? I can either write detailed, sexual interactions or hint to you guys that 'the dirty' happened. Up to you guys!_**

**_Almost at 30 reviews! Woo!_**

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_Reviews= updates! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

He put his fingers together to make a rectangle, closed one of his eyes and made a snapping noise with his mouth.

Mitchie smiled the whole time, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a mental picture so I can keep your smile engraved in my memory forever."

Mitchie's smile widen as she walked into his arms and kissed his cheek. Her lips brushed the corners of his mouth.

They stood in a deserted playground as they enjoyed the cool breeze. Its been a few weeks since their date and they were taking thing slow, getting to know each other.

Mitchie sat on one of the rusted swings, she rocked herself back and forth with her feet till she felt a pair of hands on her lower back.

He pushed her till she was going too high it almost frightened her but the laughter distracted her from the height.

Her laugh made his heart skip a beat. No one had her laugh. It was unique as corny as that was.

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie asked as Shane gently pushed her.

"Yeah?"

"Want to have dinner Friday? With my parents?"

"Uhm, is that safe?"

"Shane we're not vultures." Mitchie laughed.

"Okay, I'll have dinner with your parents." Shane smiled as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Mitchie thought back to what Caitlyn had discussed with her earlier.

"Why hasn't he asked you out already?!" Cait said as she looked up from her phone. She had been attached to it since Nate texted her every second of the day.

"I don't know. I'm not complaining. Right now, we're just getting to know each other. Taking things slow."

"Too slow if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't."

"Mitch, what if he's just using you? You don't know what he's been up to on the road. You don't know the type of person he is when he's not home."

"Are you really trying to put doubt in my head? You said so yourself 'what if?' I don't live by what if's. I'm here because I took a risk. I'm having fun with Shane right now. He's slowly gaining my trust."

"Are you going to let him meet your parents? We're leaving in two weeks. They're here for another month and a half."

"I don't know. I never thought about bringing him over to meet mom and dad."

"Why don't you just bring him over, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You're right."

"I'm quite offended. When am I wrong?" Cait said coyly.

"Shut up."

As soon as Friday rolled around Mitchie's nerves began to go through the roof.

"Mitchie, honey, your going to have to calm down. Your going to dig a hole through the ground with your pacing." Steven said as he popped his head from yesterdays newspaper.

Mitchie stopped as she chewed on her thumb nail. She sighed as she smiled weakly. She silently wished Caitilyn hadn't gone out with Nate so she could be here giving her some pep talk. She shook her nerves as her mother mixed the salad.

They were having grilled chicken with chicken gravy and side salad. Connie walked from one side of the kitchen to the other trying to get everything ready.

When the door bell rang, Mitchie smoothed out her dress as she took a deep breath. When she opened the door she smiled warmly when she saw Shane carrying an orchid and a dozen sunflowers.

"Orchids, nice touch. My moms favorite, how did you know?"

"They're my moms favorite too. So I just took a chance." Shane chuckled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You look nice." Shane said eying her up and down in admiration.

"You look handsome." Mitchie said as she took in his appearance. A navy short v-neck and dark washed jeans. His converse added a nice, laid back touch.

He handed her the sunflowers as she opened the door wider for him. Mitchie's house was a lot nicer than the one he grew up in. Shane tried getting his mom a better house but that house held sp many memories of his father she couldn't let it go.

Shane looked around the house and smiled as he saw the multiple hung frames decorating the walls. Most of the pictures were of Mitchie and her growing up. Her life was captured through lens and hung for everyone to see.

"Shane this is my mom Connie and dad Mark." Mitchie introduced them.

"Hello Mr. Torres. Mrs. Torres." He said as he shook their hands. Shane giving the orchids to Connie.

"Thank you, Shane. They're gorgeous. Mija, he's a lot cuter than you've described him to me." Connie said in a 'whisper'.

"Mom." Mitchie blushed as Shane chuckled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres."

"Oh Shane, call me Connie."

"Alright, Connie."

"So son, what are your intentions with my daughter."

"Mark." Connie hissed as she placed dinner on the table.

Mitchie sat in between Shane and her father, while Shane took the seat in between Connie and Mitchie.

"Well, from what we've heard, you guys are dating but nothing official. I just want to know if intentions are good and you're not going to brake my daughters heart."

"Dad." Mitchie warned as she prepared her plate passing the chicken to Shane.

"Well, sir, I do like Mitchie a lot. I have since high school. And I don't know how my feelings got so strong because we weren't necessarily in the same social group. But something about Mitchie was different from her group of friends. Feelings like that don't go away over night." Shane said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Do you love her?"

"Dad!"

"Mark!"

Shane coughed as the Mark asked that question. Mitchie looked to her right as her eyes screamed a silent apology for her fathers bluntness. Mitchie threw her father a glare as she patted Shane's back.

He took a sip from the water as he tried to regain his posture as he tried to think of a quick answer. He knew coming to dinner meant answering parental questions. He knew he liked Mitchie a lot, but loving her? He didn't know what that was and he was twenty-three! The thought of love terrified him. He's never been in love. He looked over at Mitchie who was dying of embarrassment as she played with her food.

He smiled as his heart thumped against his chest. He reached his hand under the table and gave her knee a squeeze of reassuring.

"I like your daughter a lot. Maybe in the near future it could turn into love. But I don't want to pressure Mitchie into anything she isn't ready for. I've never been in love but these feelings I have for your daughter are ones I've never felt before." Shane answered truthfully. Mitchie smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"I like you kid. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders, my daughter can not stop talking about how well you treat her and you got yourself some brownie points with my wife by bring orchids. Please, call me Mark." Shane smiled as he nodded.

Shane felt like he's been approved by the parents.

'So what's stopping you?' His thoughts were questioning him again.

'I don't want to rush into things.'

'She's leaving in a few weeks.'

'I know.'

'You better act fast or you'll lose her. She's probably wondering why you haven't defined the relationship.' His thoughts were keeping him from giving her parents his full attention.

He noticed Mitchie smiling and joining the conversation but he could tell something was bothering her. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

When dinner was coming to an end, Shane and Mark were in a heated conversation about football.

"Mitchie, can you help me?"

"Sure mom." Mitchie said as she picked up her plates along with Shanes and her fathers. Connie carried in the casseroles and the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Mija, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Michelle, I'm your mother. You were nervous before Shane came and when your father started questioning Shane you kind of drew back. What's bothering you?"

"I'm leaving in a few weeks. Remember when I told you I left my meeting with the music producers to come here and see if it was meant to be with Shane? Well they called me back. They want me back in San Francisco in three days for another meeting."

"That's great honey! What's the problem?"

"The problem is that, this is my second chance at my dreams! Those don't happen too often. But my heart, my heart is here with Shane. He's off for another month. What if the timing is off?"

"Mitchie, honey, you never believed in what ifs."

"I know! But I don't know what to do mama! I'm so confused!" Mitchie threw her hands up as she helped her mother rinse the dishes.

"Mitchie, love has a funny way of working out. If its love between you and Shane, it will all work out. Maybe not now, but its been five years. You haven't settled down and neither has he. Your still both young. Life isn't going to happen in another five years. It takes time to built a strong relationship. And take the saying 'if you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, its meant to be' to heart. It could be useful in your situation."

"I guess your right, mama."

"I know I'm right. So what are you going to do?"

"I have an idea." Mitchie said as she closed the dishwasher.

Mitchie walked back into the dining room and found it empty. She walked to the family room and smiled as she saw her father and Shane engrossed to the game on the television screen.

She chuckled as they both stood up with their arms raised up as they yelled at the fumble. Shane snapped his attention to Mitchie as he excused himself and walked over to her. He took her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Watch it boy, I may like you but I'm still old fashioned." Mark smirked as he saw Shane's guilty face.

Connie came in as they left the room, "they're cute."

"I like him."

"He loves our daughter."

"He'll take care of her."

"She's leaving." Connie said as her heart went out to Mitchie's tough decision. But she knew her daughter. She's had a dream to become a singer since she sang karaoke.

"I would rather have her follow her dreams right now than follow her heart. If I know their love is true. It would find its way to work out in the end." Mark said as he hugged his wife. Connie nodded against his chest.

Mitchie pulled Shane to her backyard. The pools water shined giving it a nice glow. She walked to the hammock hanging in between two trees. They sat together as Shane wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving in two days."

"What?!"

"The label called me. This is my second chance! They don't happen too often. You out of all people should be understanding."

"I am! And I'm so proud. But what about us?!"

"What us Shane?"

"Me and you Mitchie."

"From what I know, we're just two people dating, enjoying each others company."

"But my feelings for you are strong, unlike anything I've ever felt."

"And so are mine Shane. But we're not even together. I understand that you want to keep it slow, and I was fine with that! But when I got of the phone, after scheduling my meeting. I felt like my dreams were falling into place."

"Where do I fit in this 'dream' of yours?"

"Shane, I like you a lot. And coming here was not a mistake. But your living your dream. I've been enjoying every second we've spent together but this is my chance to live MY dream. if our feelings are as strong as I believe they are, we'll figure this all out! Maybe our timing is off."

"I'm sorry for blowing up like this, but I've been trying to take advantage of all the time we've been spending. I was going to ask you out, I had it all planned out. But I don't want to do it now. It will seem like I'm trying to stop you from going back. This is your second chance. Take it. Don't let me stop you." Shane said as he got up.

Mitchie's heart broke as she felt the hammock move with the sudden weight change.

"Wait, Shane, five years ago there was this boy who admired me from afar. He saw me for who I was. Not for what society saw me as. Now he's touring the world and no news of him getting romantically involved with anyone. Now I take a risk and come back after I saw him declaring to some random television show host that I could be the one. And fate gave me an answer as I bumped into him the first day I arrive. Now he's leaving just like that?"

"Mitchie, my feelings for you will never change. And I'm not giving up on us if that's what your thinking. I'm just putting this on pause."

"Promise?" Mitchie said as she stood up, pressing her chest to Shane's.

"Promise." Shane said as he bent down, shadowing his lips upon hers.

Mitchie's stomach felt heavy as she stopped breathing. Her arms moved almost like second nature, around his neck. Pressing herself against him, closing every inch possible.

Shane wrapped his arms around her slim waist as he held on for as long as he could. Almost fighting the horrible feeling of separation that was soon going to over come him.

He knew that his heart belonged to Mitchie. Even if the didn't label their relationship, every moment they shared together defined their feelings they felt for each other.

Mitchie knew Shane was definitely someone she would wait for. He gave her his word that this was going to be put on hold. He had feelings for five years and they never disappeared. Another few years wouldn't hurt.

Would they?


	10. Chapter 10

**_This story is now jumping almost 3 years, so now Mitchie and Shane are almost 26!_**

**_Reviews= updates! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

**_I wanna get you by yourself_**

**_Yeah, have you to myself_**

**_I don't need nobody else_**

**_Don't want nobody else_**

**_He's special, I know_**

**_His smile it glows_**

**_He's perfect it shows_**

**_Let's go_**

**_I've been staring atcha_**

**_And I could do it all night_**

**_You're lookin' like an angel_**

**_That kind of body, needs a spotlight_**

**_Ain't nobody know your name_**

**_But lookin' like you do, could be famous_**

**_I could see us makin' ways_**

**_From the back of the club _**

**_To a bed in the shade now_**

**_Don't know who you are_**

**_But you look like a star_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin' _**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Wanna take you home_**

**_And getcha all alone_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin'_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Oh he got me_**

**_No I've never seen_**

**_No one like him _**

**_Damn he's everything_**

**_Girls they want him_**

**_Guys they wanna be_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Who, who, who, who, who..._**

**_You could say that I'm distracted_**

**_At how you got me so attracted_**

**_But boy I tell you what the fact is_**

**_Is no one else in this room _**

**_That could rock it _**

**_Like you, you do_**

**_Ain't nobody know your name_**

**_But lookin' like you do, could be famous_**

**_I could see us makin' ways_**

**_From the back of the club _**

**_To a bed in the shade now_**

**_Don't know who you are_**

**_But you look like a star_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin' _**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Wanna take you home_**

**_And getcha all alone_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin'_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Oh he got me_**

**_No I've never seen_**

**_No one like him_**

**_Damn he's everything_**

**_Girls they want him_**

**_Guys they wanna be_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Who's that, who's that_**

**_Who's that, who's that_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'_**

**_Who's that, who's that_**

**_Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes tell me_**

**_Who's that, who's that_**

**_I've got my eye on this boy_**

**_Can't get him off my mind_**

**_He's one of a kind _**

**_The cherry to my pie_**

**_I just want to get him close_**

**_Wanna make him mine_**

**_Come hold my hand_**

**_And dance away the night_**

**_Give me the green light_**

**_Kiss my lips_**

**_Who's that boy, watchin' my hips_**

**_I, I, I wanna know who you are_**

**_My name is DEV_**

**_And you can be my star_**

**_Don't know who you are_**

**_But you look like a star_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin'_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Wanna take you home_**

**_And getcha all alone_**

**_And everybody here be thinkin'_**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Oh he got me_**

**_No I've never seen_**

**_No one like him _**

**_Damn he's everything_**

**_Girls they want him_**

**_Guys they wanna be_**

**_Who's that boy, who's that boy_**

**_Who's that boy, who's that boy_**

**_Who, who, who, who, who..._**

**_Who's that boy_**

**_Tell me who's that, who's that_**

**_Who's that_**

'That was Mitchie Torres with her new single 'Who's that boy' featuring DEV. What a hot single!'

Shane rolled his eyes and turned off the radio. He was in his dressing room, after touring for seven years they all wanted their own privacy.

Its almost two years since he's heard of Mitchie. She had kept her word for the first year. She called whenever she found time and he dropped everything just to answer her calls. Her almost daily calls turned into a few calls during the week, then once a week, twice a month till they finally stopped. He called, left voice mails, told Nate to tell Caitlyn to give her a message but soon Nate fell out of touch with Caityln.

He felt angry at letting her slip again but felt even more pissed when she broke her promise. He knew she was just getting used to the fame and perks that came with it but he was slowly realizing she was loosing touch with reality.

"Shane, ten till. We gotta go." Nate said popping his head in. Nate saw how Mitchie made his band mate feel, but he also witness what she did to him when she disappeared from his life.

Jason missed the Shane who was before he even got a chance with Mitchie. He rather have Shane admire and talk about her than feel empty and distant.

He performed the way before the break they had so his manager never suspected anything.

"Alright." Shane said dismissing Nate for a few seconds alone. Nate disappeared as he felt his tug. He also lost Caitlyn but he wasn't in love with her so he didn't feel what Shane was feeling.

After performing, they signed a few autographs for the fans that waited by their bus. Another city, another show.

Mitchie sighed as her head was spinning. Her manager set up so many different radio interviews and photo shoots she hardly had time for herself.

Mitchie missed Shane. Everyday, every minute, every second. Her first year was crazy. She lived in the recording studio and wouldn't leave till she was sure it was perfect. She kept her promise to Shane, texting him or calling him whenever she was free but her producers saw him as a distraction so she slowly stopped reaching out for him.

Mitchie's crazy schedule also effected Caitlyn as well. She stayed in San Francisco while Mitchie moved to Los Angeles. They continued to talk but it wasn't like it used to be.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as her manager chewed off her ear as she was sitting impatiently in front of her make up artist. Today wasn't a good day for Mitchie, despite her number one album on Billboards Hot 100 albums. She wasn't feeling well and all she wanted to do was stay at home and cuddle with her pup.

"Mitchie are you listening?"

"What? Sorry, Cel. I'm not feeling well."

"Miranda, cover her black circles and make her eyes pop with life. Mitchie, this photo shoot is big. Plus you have a live performance on Good Morning America tomorrow. So take whatever it is you need to feel better."

She sat with an annoyed face as Miranda worked her magic. Mitchie hardly wore make up, so having it caked on was different. She smiled apologetically at Miranda as she nodded her head at Marcella's orders.

Marcella was Mitchie's manager and frienemie. At first they had hit it off but soon Cel was beginning to change her image going behind Mitchie's orders. Mitchie confronted her and Cel had apologized but Mitchie still finds herself in weird predicaments because of her manager.

Mitchie couldn't fire her because besides her dog, Cel was her only close friend she could trust, when she wasn't working. She was there to listen to Mitchie, whenever she needed advice she was there to give it. Except when it came to Shane. She kept that in the down low. She didn't want to bring anyone to her dating life.

After her five hour photo shoot she walked into her house with a big smile on her face, ignoring the howls from the paparazzi. She threw her purse on the side table by the door and took off her heels. Her black leather tights clung to her legs as her white, graphic tee shirt swayed with every movement. She giggled as her puppy came running to her feet. She picked him up and scratched behind his ear.

"You hungry, Jeffery?" Mitchie filled his food and water bowl as she turned on Hot Tunes.

"It has been informed that Connect 3 will be located in California for a few days before their show. Shane's behavior on stage and off stage is definitely something gone unseen from the paparazzi. It seems like the front man is all smiles in front of his fans but when he's not performing a permanent solemn look is adorn on his face. What's the reason? No ones really sure. On other news, seems like Mitchie Torres is also excited about finding out who she'll open up for."

Mitchie had a meeting in a few days to see who she was going to tour with. With her second album almost finished Cel assured her she was ready to tour reassuring her that she'll have a chance to finish it while being out in the road.

Mitchie grabbed an apple and quickly texted Caitlyn that she missed her. Caitlyn replied with a quick 'me too.' Mitchie was debating whether or not to call Shane.

She rolled her eyes as she received another text message. She ignored it and went to sleep. Alone.

That's the only word that would describe Mitchie. Alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry its been a while since I've updated. I know authors use the 'lifes been busy' & every other shitty excuse in the book. But I've been emotionally destroyed. And I'm just getting the pieces back together._**

**_I hope you all enjoy._**

**_Silent readers, its time to speak up!_**

**_Leave a review!_**

**_I don't own Camp Rock!_**

* * *

Shane had struggled in getting the address but he managed. He walked up with condo and held his breath as his knuckles hit the wooden door.

"Coming!" A voice was heard behind it.

A few seconds of feet shuffling was heard before the door swung open. A shirt less, tall guy with brown hair and gray eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" His deep voice erupted.

"Yeah, I'm looking for-"

"Shane! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because its been a while." Shane said, coming up with a lame excuse. He felt awkward standing there, obviously interrupting a moment.

"Come in! Sorry, Ben, here, is visiting from Georgia. He's my brother's best friend. Make yourself at home. Benny boy, grab yourself a shirt." Caitlyn said pushing the tall figure into a room.

"Are you guys?"

"Oh no! Ben needed a place and I needed a roommate. We're using each other." Caitlyn said as she went to dig inside the fridge for food.

"Sup, mate. I'm Ben. Sorry about that."

"No worries, man."

"Ben's a model. So he doesn't eat anything that isn't green. Would you like some chinese?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not trying to intrude."

"Shane, we've been friends for a while now. So mi casa es su casa!"

Shane chuckled as he sat on a bar stool, Ben shuffled his feet to the living room and settled on the couch.

"Have you heard from her?"

"A few days ago she texted me that she missed me. She's not the same Shane."

"I know. I feel like this industry just ate her up. I don't know what to do."

"Have you called her?"

"I can't get myself to dial her phone number. I deleted it off my contacts but its engraved in my memory. Just like her smile. God, I miss her."

"I miss her too." Caitlyn said taking his hand in hers and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Nate misses you."

"He has Ella now."

"He didn't mean for you to find out that way. He was going to call you."

"I know. I'm not holding a grudge anymore. For the longest time I blamed him. I mean he told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. Then a few days later he has a girlfriend. It came out of the blue but it was my fault we never tried us. I was so afraid of getting hurt. But in the end I did get hurt."

"He wants to be friends."

"I know, I do too. But I've been crazy busy. I guess trying to fill out your schedule when you're going through a heart break can be tough when you actually need time to talk it out."

"Do you think that's what Mitchie's doing?"

"Shane, to tell you the truth? I don't know this new Mitchie. The old one would have never stopped talking to you. The old Mitchie liked you, a lot. She would not stop rubbing it in my face how amazing you treated her. I don't know what's going on with her but I miss her dearly."

"I do too." Shane said sighing as he looked down at his lap. Caitlyn smiled sadly as she pushed chicken with sweet and sour sauce with a side of noodles in front of him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I do."

Mitchie sighed as she lounged in her back yard. She looked at the empty large space, her pool calling her name but instead slipped her designer glasses further up her nose.

She felt lonely. Mitchie was never good with being alone. The thought of being alone for the rest of her life frightened her.

Her phone blared next to her. She contemplated whether to answer it or ignore it. It could be her manager. It could be her mom. Cel would just be pestering her about how many magazines and talk shows wanted to interview her. It would be good publicity. On the other hand it could be her mother calling, worried about her health and well being. She loved her mother to the Milky Way and back but it only reminded her of what she left behind.

Curiosity getting the better of her she picked up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mitch."

"Caity?"

"Yes, its me."

"Oh wow, its been a long while since I've actually talked to you on the phone. How are you? How are things in San Francisco? How is your photography taking off?"

"Whoa! Haha Mitch, calm down. So many questions! I was just home, bored, since Ben is glued to the Victoria Secret's Fall Fashion show. Men. I've been good but things aren't the same here without you. My business is finally taking off! I've gotten offered three wedding gigs. Which is a lot for a one woman job."

Mitchie smiled widely. She missed her best friend. Sometimes she packs an over night bag, grabs her keys and tries to make the bold move to go back. But L.A always pulls her back in.

"What about you Mitchie. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Really? I know you better than I know myself."

"Los Angeles isn't all that bad. It gets lonely, but this is my dream."

"What about Shane?"

"What about him?"

"Why haven't you called Mitchie?"

"I don't-"

"The truth."

"It kills me every time I hear his voice. Every time we talked he sounded sad, like someone ran over his guitar in front of him. I can't help but be the blame for that. Marcella has me working crazy hours, every free chance I get I dial his number but never have enough courage to give him a call. I don't know why. But what about him! He hasn't called me either so I guess he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him."

"You can not be any more wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Mitchie, you need a break." Caitlyn ignore Mitchie's question looking over at Shane who was in front of her with an unreadable face. Caitlyn and Shane sat in her room after Shane had begged Cait to call Mitchie.

"I know I do."

"Come back home."

"I can't. I have a job."

"You also have a life to live."

"I'm living my dream."

"You're killing your love life, if you don't take time off."

"I have to go."

"Mitchie think about it."

They hung up. Caitlyn mumbling something about doing all she could.

Mitchie sat back down and thought about what Caitlyn had said. She needed to reconnect with Shane. She hasn't been genuinely happy since they had stopped talking. But she knew this couldn't be done over the phone. Did she have enough courage to face him after almost two years?

Mitchie knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone, dialing Marcella's number for only her name to pop up with an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Guess who's the opening act for Connect 3's four month world tour?" Cel's happy voice faded out as Mitchie looked ahead, shocked.

This could be the best worst news Mitchie has ever received.


	12. Chapter 12

_In all honestly, I want to finish this story already, I've lost some inspiration for it. _

_A few more chapters and its going to be done :)_

_Thank you to those who reviewed! _

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

After a few heated words thrown back and forth Marcella had convinced Mitchie to pack her things for a four month tour. She was assigned her own bus so she knew she could dodge a certain pop star.

Her phone blared as her five o'clock wake up call echoed through her room. Jeffery barked as he chased his tail. Mitchie was feeling uneasy taking her pooch to her cousin's since she wasn't going to have time to take care of him. Mitchie stood up from bed, her body missing the sheets warmth, walked into her attached bathroom and washed her face. She tossed her messy bed hair up in a bun, having taken a shower the night before. She added the minimal make up before walking to her kitchen to prepare herself some coffee.

"Come on Jeffery." Mitchie cooed her pup as she carried his dog stuff to her car. She drove ten minutes north from Hollywood and parked outside her cousin's house.

"Thanks so much Maggie, he's an easy dog, house trained and a peoples dog." Mitchie explained handing her the small poodle.

"Its no problem! How long will you be gone?"

"Four months. Our last show is here in LA."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

Mitchie made it back home with enough time to pack the last things. She heard a loud roar before a short sound, she looked outside and saw the tour bus. It looked a lot bigger than she was imagining.

Shane was freaking out. When he said his goodbyes to Caitlyn and Ben he got the phone call that would make his life simpler and a disaster. He had a week to figure his shit out and get it together.

"Shane quit freaking out, its too early." Nate said as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch.

"I'm sorry why don't you try touring with the girl you were in love with, better yet, why don't you try traveling around with her for four months. I want to see how you react to it."

Nate stayed quiet and let Shane pace around the bus. Jason was busy exchanging emails with his fiancée about their upcoming wedding. In the last three years Nate had met his girlfriend, Ella and have been dating for about a year, Jason finally proposed to his long time girlfriend Danielle and Shane managed to stay single.

The bus made a sudden halt in front of a small house, the boys looked at each other with curious eyes.

"Who are we picking up?" Nate asked Shane.

Shane shrugged as their manager came in with a pissed off look.

"I'm sorry guys, but we're having issues." Ian said.

"What kind of issues?" Shane asked

"Transportation issues." Ian said and retreated outside.

That morning when the boys walked outside Shane's mouth hung wide as his manager said they were having transportation issues, he didn't expect seeing Mitchie's bags being hauled in their tour bus.

The small girl came outside with her hair up in a bun, sip up sweater and yoga pants. Her short UGGs keeping her cold feet warm, on her elbow was the new Chanel purse and covering her eyes were Dior bug eyed sunglasses. When she looked up, she stumbled. She was shocked to see her bags being hauled into the Connect 3's tour bus, but the cherry on top of that fucked up sundae was the Connect 3 boys standing in her front lawn. Their faces matching hers, but his was the one she couldn't bare stare at for more than a few seconds.

She only dreamed to be in front of him again, she had this speech ready for him. But dreams don't always happen the way you want them to. Mitchie's phone blaring inside her big purse snapped everyone out of their daze.

"Hello?" Mitchie said.

"Good morning Mitch, so about having your own tour bus, that's not going to happen. Since I'm doing a lot of you're promotions here in California I'll be flying to your shows other than that, Ian promised me that he was going to take care of you. Take care. Love ya." Marcella ranted in a few seconds.

Mitchie wasn't allowed a word in, instead she huffed out and pushed her glasses further her nose. She stood up straight and noticed the boy who stole her heart was left standing there.

"Hi." Mitchie said as she walked closer to the bus.

"Almost three years and all I get is a hi?" Shane glared.

"Shane please, its seven in the morning we have four months to talk about it. I just want to settle in." Mitchie sighed as she tried to walk passed him to the bus door.

Shane blocked her move by shifting forward bumping his toned chest with her front. Mitchie gasped and looked up at him, he looked into her sunglasses covered eyes. Just when they first had met.

"What happened to you?" Shane whispered softly but sternly. The old memories of them at Starbucks replayed in his mind as he pleaded through his eyes.

"I'm right here Shane."

"This isn't you."

"People change."

"Not you Mitchie."

"Shane let me in the bus."

"Not until you tell me what happened between us."

"Shane, Mitchie, we have to go." Nate said popping his head from the window. Shane looked up to him and gave him a 'give me a minute' look but he felt Mitchie brush past him and get inside the bus.

Shane sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped onto the bus and sat on the couch with exhaustion weighing down his shoulders.

"I really can't sleep on the top bunk, so I took the last bottom bunk available, I hope you guys don't mind." Mitchie said looking at Nate and Jason, briefly passing her eyes over at Shane.

"We already have our bunks. Shane's on top of you and as a friendly warning he moves a lot in his sleep." Nate said offering her a small smile.

Nate and Jason weren't fond of Mitchie or what she did to their band mate and friend. But they were taught better than to be rude to someone.

"Oh, thanks." Mitchie said as she went back to the bunk area.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect." Shane muttered.

"These four months will go by fast. You'll see." Jason said finally putting his two cents in.

The bus started to move there was no turning back. Ian came in and talked to the boys about the first venue later checking on Mitchie, finding her asleep in her bunk.

After a few moments of silences Shane got up heading to the bunk area.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to take a nap before we get to Oregon."

"Alright."

Shane closed the door separating the dining slash chill area from the bunks closed and noticed Mitchie's drape closed. He resisted the urge to peek through to see her peacefully sleeping.

Seeing her made him angry, excited and happy all at the same time. But his anger always got the best of him. He just had so many questions building up he needed the answers.

He got on his bunk and closed his eyes, slipping into a dark sleep when he heard her whimper.

"Mitchie?" He said in a low voice.

When he didn't hear anything he poked his out and looked down. There was no movements made but the whimpering continued. Shane quietly stepped out of his bunk and moved the drape open slightly to see the burnett holding her blanket into her chest. She was crying in her sleep and Shane didn't know what to do.

'Do I wake her up?' Shane thought to himself.

He shook her shoulder gently, "Mitchie, wake up."

The whimpering continued and Shane shook a little harder, "Mitchie."

He heard her gasp as she sat up, her shoulders shaking from her previous dream. She looked at Shane and their eyes met. Mitchie lost all sense of control and broke down in front of him.

"Shh, Mitchie, its okay, it was a bad dream." Shane cooed as he rubbed her back.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm living it." Mitchie's voice croaked, "please, forget the last three years and just lay with me. Please. I need you."

"Alright." Shane said as she moved closer to the wall and made room for him.

The bunks are only made for one person to sleep comfortably, so Mitchie had to lay half her body on top of Shane's. Shane hugged her closely as he rubbed her back soothingly, Mitchie's whimpers slowed down and she was fast asleep.

The last things she hear was Shane humming the first song he wrote about her and his heart thumping rapidly against his chest.

Feeling lips on top of her head had to be the sweetest dream she had this dream in a long time.

Shane sighed as he pulled back his lips from the girl who captured his heart with a look's head. He also closed his eyes and fell into peaceful sleep, the first time in three years.


	13. Chapter 13

_Next chapter will come out why Mitchie stopped calling and more! :)_

_Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing! :)_

_I don't own Camp Rock!_

* * *

When they woke up they decided not to talk about it. A slient agreement to ignore one another was made and that's exactly what they were doing.

Shane still had answers he deserved but being in a close space with Mitchie made him want to do things. Like hold her, kiss her, look into those eyes and get lost in them.

"Dude, you're going to have to talk to her sometime." Nate said as he waited for his hot pocket to finish in the microwave.

Jason was sitting in the small dinning space with his laptop in front of him. Shane was flipping through Netflix trying to distract his mind from the girl who was laying in her bunk a few feet away.

"I don't have to do shit. She made it clear she didn't want to talk to me."

"We've been on the road for almost two months, the only time you guys ever communicate is when you say 'excuse me'. The tension in this bus is weighing on all of us. So do us all a favor and find you're courage. Quit being a little bitch." Nate snapped.

Jason looked up and matched Shane's expression. Nathanel Black never cursed. Ever. To hear him speak this strongly about a situation Shane knew he had to do something about it.

"We're pulling up to a diner on the next town, sit next to her and get it out of her. Talk. Don't scream." Jason offered.

"She makes me angry. I can't help but lash out the way I do. The way she just stopped calling. I resent her for it."

"She has her reasons Shane. Remember when you let the fame get to your head? We couldn't even stand you." Nate said.

"Look Nate and I aren't very fond of her either. But we aren't lashing out at her. She broke you, we understand, and we've been trying to push you out of your funk but we can't." Jason added.

Shane sighed as he stared at the tv screen but not paying any attention to it. His bandmates were right.

Mitchie laid in her bunk softly plucking at her guitar scribling over the previous lyrics adding new words. She was off in her own little world as her phone beeped next to her.

**Hey baby ;)**

Mitchie groaned and fought the urge to delete the message. She knew to respond or else her phone would be blown up with threats and multiple text messages.

_Hey._

**That's all I get? A 'hey'.**

_Sorry. I'm just tired. I am touring._

**Are you being a smartass? Is that any way to be towards your boyfriend?**

_I wasn't trying to be anything. I'm exhausted. And for the last time you're not my boyfriend._

**Really? Because last time I remember you ended up naked in my bed. You called me babe through the whole night.**

_You're a pig! I was drunk and I needed someone. _

**I know too much Mitchie. If you want me to air out all your secrets just brake up with me. Your secrets are safe with me as long as I get to call you my girlfriend.**

Mitchie glared at her phone before throwing it at the wall. She regreted ever meeting Dylan. Hollywood had its ways of fucking you over. Mitchie didn't trust anyone with anything. Dylan was the perfect example.

She heard the door open and Nate's came in. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall as she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I heard a loud noise and it echoed throught the bus-"

"I'm fine Nate." Mitchie snapped.

"Look, its obvious that you guys don't really like me. Trust me, this is as bad for me as it is for you, maybe even worse."

"I really doubt its worse for you."

"What?"

"Mitchie, can't you see what you did to Shane?"

Mitchie closed her mouth as she looked down, in shame.

"You broke him Mitchie. You were being a selfish bitch and left him like he was yesterdays news."

"You don't know what I'm going throught Nate. Being famous isn't as easy as everyone makes it seem to be. I can't even trust anyone! I know I went back on my word but Nate I have my reasons. I know you hate me but lay the fuck off, step into my shoes one day and tell me if its a walk in the park. I fucking dare you." Mitchie snapped.

Nate looked at her with wide eyes and stummbled out of the bunk area as Mitchie let go of her tears. She reached down for her phone and saw the multiple text messages from Dylan. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Mitchie?"

"Cel, get me out of this tour. I want to go home."

"I can't do that. We already sold out most arenas! You're album has been selling a lot on iTunes. We're finally getting were we said we'd be in five years. You can't ruin it now. Quit being a drama queen and finish the tour."

"You're my manager. You're suppose to listen to me."

"Look Mitchie, I'm doing this for you. You never know what you want. Well I'm making this easier for you. You're doing the tour. And that's that. Bye. Stick a tampon in and quit the bullshit."

Mitchie gasped as she looked at her phone. Her head pounded against her skull.

"Shane, you need to get into Mitchie's head. She's far too messed up. She's being a complete bitch. She snapped. I don't know what she's going through but she needs someone."

"What?"

"Trust me dude, you need to talk to her." Nate said as he sat next to Shane taking the control away from him.

Shane looked at Nate then to the door finally coming up with the confidence. He opened the door and slipped in, seeing Mitchie wipe at her face furiously.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Shane, I can't do this right now."

"I'm just here to listen. Not to talk."

Mitchie sniffed praying that she doesn't break down right then and there. How is she suppose to tell Shane everything without having him judge her?

"I can't."

"What happened?"

"A lot. Hollywood chewed and spit me back out. I'm not the same girl. I don't know who I am!" Mitchie sobbed.

"I can't escape it. I'm running from nothing but my demons." Mitchie vaguely confessed.

"I'm here to listen." Shane said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They sat on the ground with their backs against her bunk. Her shoulders shook as she cried.


	14. Chapter 14

_Whaddup? This chapter had a mind of it own but I can't hate on it._

_Probably my favorite chapter I've written._

_Mitchie's a bitch._

_Shane's a sweetheart. Toot toot._

_Review._

_Only a handful chapters left before I kiss this story goodbye!_

* * *

"It all started when I met Dylan Harper. He's my producers cousin. Marcella had me working a lot of hours, promoting, interviews and photo shoots. Anything to get my name out there. Dylan kept bugging me to go out with him. I kept denying him, coming up with different reasons. I wanted to tell him about you, but I didn't have the guts because I didn't know what we were! I knew I had feelings for you but it was wrong for me to leave you."

Shane took the silence and said something, "I don't blame you for leaving. You're living your dreams."

"If I had known it was going to be this hard, I would have never left. After months of trying I finally agreed on one date with Dylan. Since the kid wasn't famous there were no paparazzi following us, but Dylan had friends. It was a sleazy club I wasn't a big fan of dance clubs but I happened to agree on this date around the time I stopped calling. I drank my weight in alcohol and I found out I was an emotional drunk. I confessed so much to Dylan. I told him about us, about how people reacted to my fame and how I hated being alone. I wanted you, not him! But I didn't know how I could have you. We lived two different worlds. I was starting off and you were touring. I wanted you to be there to wipe at my tears but you weren't there. I missed you so much it hurt not having you there. I wanted to pain to go away, that's why I stopped calling. But that only killed me even more. I leaned on him too much. People were writing negative things about me. Attacking my weight, my voice, my style, anything! I knew I shouldn't listen but once I read a little bit, curiosity got the best of me." Mitchie sighed as she leaned her head on Shane's shoulder.

"I kept partying with Dylan, using him because I just needed somebody. Then one day I snapped. I cut myself. It was an accident the first time, but seeing how a small cut caused no pain but relief. I was hooked. I drank myself in depression. I was great at covering it up. Marcella never knew anything was up. It felt like it was my fault no one like me. One day, I went over board, I cut too deep. Dylan found me and saved me. I thought I could trust him. Then I started to get more positive fans and I was on every internet blog and magazines had headline stories about me. Dylan wanted his fifteen minutes of fame but I wouldn't let him use me. I dodged him and knew what he was up to. I tried braking it off with him. But that turned into a bigger nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Dylan told Us Weekly we were dating, I confronted him about it and he slapped me. Calling me a selfish bitch, saying if I ever told anyone the truth my secrets would come up. The only way I can keep his mouth shut is if I call him my boyfriend and he calls me girlfriend. The beatings didn't stop. They still continue, so does the cutting. I don't even know myself anymore. I'm so broken and lonely. What have I done to myself?!" At this point Mitchie was shaking in sobs. Shane tried so hard not to flip his shit hearing that Mitchie got beat and black mailed. His heart broke when she confessed about her self harming.

"You need to fight for control Mitchie, you need to stop going back to him because you're scared. You're letting him control your life! You're his puppet. You're not the Mitchie I fell in love with all those years ago."

"What happened to us, Shane?"

"We lost each other."

"I miss you." Mitchie said whispering. Her tears slowly trailing down her face and her nose pink from crying but in Shane's eyes he saw the once confident girl in Starbucks.

"I-"

"Hey guys, we stopped at a small diner ten minutes out of Texas. And I interrupted something didn't I?" Nate said slowing his words down.

"We'll be there in five." Shane said through gritted teeth.

Nate nodded and closed the door, leaving them alone again. Mitchie stood up and wiped at her face.

"Thanks for listening. I can figure this on my own." Mitchie said without turning to look at him. She walked out of the bunk area and into the small bathroom. She locked the door behind her, looking at her reflection staring back at her was a lonely, broken girl. Suddenly she lost her appetite.

Mitchie heard the bus door open and close. She peeked her head through the bathroom door and made a quick dash to the bunks, looking for her rag and razor. She gasped in surprise when she saw a yellow stick-it on it with the words 'don't do it' scribbled across on it instead of her rag. She knew Shane had gone through her personal stuff and she was pissed.

Ignoring how she looked, she slipped on her Toms and ran into the diner where she can see the guys and their crew sitting in a booth, laughing and talking about their past shows. Steam was running out of her ears as she slapped her hand in front of Shane.

There weren't a lot of people at the diner considering it was in the middle of no where and it was eleven at night.

"You have no fucking right to go through my stuff."

"Mitchie, calm down. I was going to bring you-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't ever fucking touch my shit. Where is it?!"

"You're making a scene. Act your age. Quit acting like a little girl."

**Slap.** The whole crew stood silent. The few people lingering about the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the fighting couple. Shane's eyes turned red with fire. He roughly tugged at her wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant ignoring Mitchie's cries.

He opened the door and pushed her inside before climbing in and locking the door.

"What the fuck was that? You're going to leave a bruise!" Mitchie yelled as she steadied herself. She held her wrist in pain.

"You are such a fucking bitch! You're spoiled, mean, inconsiderate, selfish, self centered, psychotic, cold hearted **bitch**." Shane seethed.

Mitchie just stood there looking at him. After all she had told him that night she felt like she had been slapped.

"You come in here acting brand new, expecting everyone to walk on egg shells just so you can feel comfortable when you've been ignoring all of us? You make no effort in trying to befriend these people. I get it Mitchie, you're life isn't all rainbows and smiles. You can't trust anyone! But guess what?! Everyone has problems! They get help. Something you obviously don't take well. I'm trying to help you and you fucking slap me?" Shane fumed.

"I never asked you to help me!" Mitchie said trying to get into the bunk area.

"You were practically begging for it babe! You're going to fucking kill yourself because you're going crazy!" Shane yelled.

"This is why I couldn't let you in! You're going to try to save me!" Mitchie responded turning around.

"You need more than someone to save you! You need to see a therapist!" Shane threw his hands in the air.

"I'm not fucking crazy!" Mitchie said as she pushed Shane. Shane held onto her hands and held it against his chest.

"Oh, cutting yourself and drowning yourself in booze is normal. Yeah, I don't know why I haven't tried that. Oh I know why! Because its not fucking necessary! I have a pretty fucked up life as well. The girl I love walked back into my life two months ago and she confessed to me that she's living by rules made by her abusive boyfriend. Instead of breaking up with him, she cuts herself." Shane confessed.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Mitchie yelled the tears stopping.

"I don't want to know what your going through! It doesn't sound fun! You're stronger than this Mitchie. You're a fighter. You never obeyed rules. I remember how you stood out from the populars. That's the real you. You used to live by your own rules. You never needed anyone to make you happy." Shane expressed.

"I never did... Until I met you." Mitchie's voice softened.

Shane felt the anger melt as he saw the vulnerability Mitchie was putting out.

"I was suffering without you but I died when I lost you. I was so fucked up I didn't know how to get you back." Mitchie said blinking away the tears.

Shane huffed as he took three swift steps and harshly pulled Mitchie against him, slamming his lips on top of hers. It wasn't a romantic kiss, ones you see in movies where their heads are perfectly angled. Their kiss was rushed, lips wet from saliva and tears, teeth crashing against each other, tongues battling for domain. Mitchie moaned into the kiss as she felt Shane pull her into him even more, if it was possible.

Shane couldn't believe he was kissing her. After three years of wanting to taste her lips, here he was, in the middle of a tour bus. He pushed them towards the bunk area, taking clothes off as they went.

When the crew returned on the bus they were welcomed a shirts, pants and a bright pink bra.

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Nate said.

"Finally, no more sexual tension!" Jason hoorahed.

Nate looked back at his band mate, a moan soon interrupted their moment as they all stopped. They shared a look and immediately walked back outside, knowing not to cock block.


	15. Chapter 15

_Its been a week, sorry!_

_But you got an update._

_I'm guestimating around 3 more chapters till I finish off the story._

_I don't know, don't listen to me, I never make up my mind haha._

_Review!_

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

Mitchie woke up feeling her upper half freezing, she groaned as she rolled onto Shane.

"Mmph," Shane said as he almost fell from the bunk.

"They should really make these bunks bigger." Mitchie mumbled as she kept her eyes closed.

Shane chuckled as he scooted further into the bunk making Mitchie's body drape over his more, giving them both the body warmth they were seeking.

"I would love to wake like this everyday." Mitchie said as she draped an arm over his waist.

"It could happen." Shane said as he refused to open his eyes.

Mitchie tensed up and closed her eyes tighter. This felt like all felt like a dream, a dream where she wasn't being abused and blackmailed.

"Mitchie, I can help you fight off Dylan Harper. He won't hurt you as long as your with me."

"But he knows my secrets. He knows my weaknesses."

"He doesn't know your strengths and you have me, Mitchie. I won't let you face him alone."

"Can we stay like this till the tour is over. I don't want to go back to ignoring you guys, I want to be able to kiss you, hold your hand, stand next to the stage while you perform." Mitchie said as she opened her eyes.

"You can do that now. I want you to be mine, all mine." Shane said also opening his eyes, staring into her brown ones.

Mitchie smiled and outstretched her neck to kiss her...

"Wait, does that make us girlfriend and boyfriend."

"I don't know. If you want to be."

"I can't agree to something that I haven't been asked." Mitchie said as she smirked.

"Well excuse me, Mitchie Torres will you make me the happiest person in the world and be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, yeah, as long as you'll be my boyfriend."

"Hmmm, yeah I think we can work some things out." Shane joked as he kissed his girlfriend.

Mitchie smiled into the kiss, tangling her fingers into his already messy hair. His bare chest pressed against her bare chest as the kiss intensified.

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep. And from what we heard last night, you guys aren't the quietest either." Nate said as threw something at their bunk.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and started to laugh quietly. Shane laid back down and pulled his girl in, Mitchie smiled as she snuggled into his chest. With one last kiss on her head Shane relaxed and fell asleep till they reached their destination.

Mitchie was unable to fall back to sleep, making sure Shane was fast asleep she untangled her limbs from Shane and peeked her head out of the bunk area.

She saw Shane's shirt from last night, on the floor next to her bunk and quickly reached for it. She pulled it on, throwing the curtain across so she can get out. Mitchie silently thanked god for choosing her bunk to, finish the argument.

She hugged her arms to her chest as her naked body swam in Shane's large shirt. She saw her PINK sweats and pulled them on. Mitchie walked into the bathroom and saw the saw barely poking through the sky, making it dawn.

She saw her old UGGs and pulled them on, tossing her rats nest of hair up in a bun. After washing her face and teeth, she walked to the small kitchen. Looking threw the cabinets, she found a box of pancake instant mix. Humming she got an idea to make the bus some breakfast.

When the boys started to make noise from the bunk area, the sun rose high and brightly. Mitchie was almost done cooking all the bacon when Nate's body trudged over the booth they had.

"What's for breakfast?" Nate asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. His arms bulged out from his white tank, his legs were covered in gray sweats and on his feet were man slip on UGGs.

"Good morning to you too. Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Mitchie said with a bright smile as she placed the food in the middle of the table, taking a seat in front of him.

Nate didn't even look up at her as he grabbed a plate and helped himself. Mitchie's smile quickly disappeared as she sighed.

"Look Nate, I know you don't like me. Frankly, I don't like myself for what I did. But its a lot more complicated than you think. Can we start all over?" Mitchie said as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Nate stopped stuffing his plate and looked up, meeting her eyes. Mitchie was silently praying he'd give her another chance to prove to him that she's not really the person she's been the last two months.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Nate said smiling, offering a hand.

Mitchie smiled widely and took it. In the middle of their friendly shake, Shane stepped out of the bunks with just a pair of sweats and looked at the two hands.

"Trying to steal my woman?" Shane said as he walked over to Mitchie and kissed her lips.

"No. Just burying old hatchets. And that's disgusting. I haven't even gotten a chance to eat Mitchie's delicious looking food and I have to watch you guys each others faces off."

Shane pulled away and laughed, Mitchie chuckled as she blushed, looking away.

"I had to go through that when Ella was around so pay back is a bitch." Shane said stealing a strip of bacon.

"Dude, your girlfriend is a breakfast queen. I've never tasted anything like these pancakes. Mitchie you're officially my favorite." Nate said taking a big bite of pancakes and eggs.

Mitchie got up and walked next to Shane hugging his middle, since the height difference she stood in her tip toes and kissed his neck.

"Good morning," Mitchie said as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Good morning, babe. Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in my clothes?" Shane turned in her arms and held her close to him.

"No you haven't." Mitchie said as she snuggled closer to his touch.

"Guys! I'm trying to eat, it was enough getting woken up to that lovely dovey shit, but common!" Nate said as he rolled his eyes, taking his third pancake.

"You better get to the table before Nate finishes all the food." Mitchie said as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"I think you're right." Shane said quickly kissing her lips and sat in front of Nate, fixing his own plate.

"I'll go get Jason up, before you guys eat all the food."

"Babe, that kid sleeps like a rock you'll have to work wonders to wake him up." Shane said with a mouth full of food.

Any other day, Mitchie would say a rude comment on how disgusting guys ate, but this isn't just any other day. And that guy isn't disgusting. Its her cute, sexy, handsome boyfriend.

Mitchie stepped into the bunk area and tip toed over to Jason's bunk. She pulled the curtain open just a bit and saw him slobbering all over his pillow, head phones over his ears, and laptop pushed against the wall.

Mitchie stifled a laugh as she lifted his headphone off his ear, "Jason, wake up buddy."

Jason stayed still and slightly snored.

"Jason, we stopped in front a bird museum. Get up or you're gonna miss out."

Jason's eyes snapped open and he quickly threw off his headphones, jumping out of his bunk. He walked out of the bunk area and loudly cursed.

"Where the fuck are the birds?"

"The what?"

"Oh, bacon!"

Mitchie laughed as she heard the small conversation go on from the bunks. She decided she was going to take a quick shower at the venue, changing into some shorts and a neon yellow crop t-shirt.

She ditched the UGGs and slipped on her flip flops. Combing her combination of sex hair and bed hair, she tied it in a pony tail as she walked out to the boys.

They were still stuffing their faces as Mitchie smiled lightly, obviously they enjoyed her cooking. She took a plain bagel out of the bag and put the slices in the toaster.

"Babe, aren't you going to eat?" Shane said after swallowing his food.

"Not really in the pancake mood." Mitchie answered from the sofa. She took out her iPhone and checked it. She had ignored it since last night, she knew she had awaiting calls and text messages from a couple of people.

She had a couple from Cel, asking how tour was going and if she had time for a few phone interviews. Marcella seemed to be nicer asking and warning Mitchie a few days before booking things, but she knew it was because she was on the road.

Mitchie ignored Dylan's text messages and voice mails for obvious reasons. She smiled widely as she saw a text message from Maggie.

It was a picture of Jeffery in a doggy t-shirt that said 'I love my mommy'. Mitchie's heart broke as she stared at her dogs smiling face. She missed having her pup around her.

"You alright babe?" Shane said taking a seat next to Mitchie.

The sound of the toaster snapping their attention towards the cooked bagel. Mitchie nodded her head and gave her phone to Shane to see.

"Who's this?"

"His name is Jefferson, Jeffery for short. He's my pup."

"He's cute."

"I know, I miss him."

"Where is he?"

"At my cousins."

Mitchie spread the low carb cream cheese over the bagel adding a few slices of fresh cut strawberries, making a bagel sandwich. She took out a Naked orange juice bottle out of the fridge and took a seat next to Shane.

"Oh my god, I've never been so full in my life." Nate said as he pushed his empty plate aside and relaxed on the booth.

Jason finished his last bite before doing the same, "Mitchie, you're now my favorite."

"Hey! I said the same thing." Nate said as he offered his hand for a high five.

"Hey Jason?" Mitchie said after swallowing her bite.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I know I've been a bitch but-"

"Its alright. I forgave you the second I had a piece of your pancakes." Jason said as he smiled.

Mitchie chuckled as she went back to eating, Shane threw an arm around her shoulders and enjoyed the peace and quiet. The tension was finally gone and now Shane was able to enjoy life out on the road, with his girl by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm gonna start with, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But I don't even get feedback for some of these chapters, considering how many people follow this story. _**

**_Next! I honestly didn't even see this coming and I'm the one writing it!_**

**_Don't hate me._**

**_Finally! A few more chapters and I'm closing this story to a finish!_**

**_I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

The bus pulled up right in front of Mitchie's house. She was tired of hassling all her belongings that were scattered in the bus plus Shane wasn't exactly talking to her at the moment.

"Do you have everything?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"He cares for you that's why he's so mad."

"I know. Tell him to call me when he's home."

"Will do. It was fun touring with you Mitch. I wish we had talked earlier. Having you around was pretty fun. Thanks for helping with the pranks." Nate said as he hugged her.

Mitchie smiled tightly as she walked to the front of the bus.

"Wait! I didn't get a hug." Jason yelled running from the back.

Mitchie laughed as he lunged himself towards her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Ahh, Jase you big goof. We'll see each other soon."

"I'll make sure Shane pulls his head of his ass soon." Jason said as he held her at arms length.

Mitchie smiled sadly as she turned back to the bus door, she looked back one more time, in hopes to see him but he didn't come out of the bunk area.

She prayed he'd look up and find the note she taped to the roof of his bunk. As her stuff was hauled outside she hugged the guys manager and pulled her luggage inside. She stayed outside her door as she saw the tour bus get smaller as the distance grew.

Mitchie sighed as she dug for her house key in her flower pot by the door. She frowned as she couldn't find it. Her heart sped up as she took out her phone and dialed 911. She kept her thumb on the call button as she slowly opened her front door.

She swallowed as she walked closer into her home. It was late so the sun had set, leaving her small house looking ten times darker.

Her heels lightly clicked on the hardwood floor as she checked her kitchen. Holding her breath, she looked around not seeing a sign anyone had gone in her kitchen. Suddenly a loud thump was heard from her room. She jumped as she pressed the green call button on her phone.

She quietly followed the noise as it grew clearer and louder as she got closer. She peeked her head to see into her room and saw that it was a mess. She cupped her hands to her mouth.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency." Said the woman on the line, "hello?"

Her voice echoed threw the silent room as she dropped her phone in the process of escaping Dylan.

"Come back her Mitch," Dylan yelled.

Mitchie ran towards her kitchen, hearing Dylan's footsteps right behind her. She yelled as she ducked when the almost empty bottle of Jack bounced off her kitchen cabinets.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came back for you, sweetheart. You thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?" His voice slurred.

She could smell the sweat and alcohol mix with cheap perfume that radiated off his body. Even with him being a decent amount of space between the two she was scared.

"You're drunk. Why don't you get cleaned up, and we can sleep. I'm pretty tired." Mitchie tried to compromise.

Dylan lunged towards her, not giving her enough time to react. His hand harshly gripped her chin.

"You don't call the shot here sweetheart. You listen to me, bitch." Dylan said as he threw her to the ground. Mitchie yelped in pain as her body fell into the glass shards.

"Clean this shit up, you're house was fucking filthy." Dylan spit towards her direction as he casually sat in one of her bar stools.

Mitchie quietly cried as she ignored the pain of the glass cutting through her skin. She picked up the pieces leaving tracks of blood from her wounds.

Dylan snickered as he stood up, he clumsily made his way to were Mitchie was on all fours and blindingly kicked.

She bit back a scream as the tip of his foot got her hip.

"That's for not picking up my phone calls. You're a dirty slut," he spat as he kicked between every other word, "you were too busy screwing one of those pretty boys, weren't you!?"

Mitchie cried as he kicked her stomach and legs, losing her balanced. She clenched onto the glass in her hands as she turned to her unwound side, in a fatal position.

"Please, stop."

"Answer me!"

Dylan stopped kicking as he huffed out deep breaths. Mitchie choked on her cries as she gasped for air. Her stomach started to bruise as well as her left leg.

"Get up." Dylan said.

Mitchie weakly started to get up, her left hand useless as she bled, her right shoulder had a glass stuck in her skin.

"Now!" Dylan yelled as he grabbed a hold of her hair picking her up.

Mitchie yelled as she limped the way Dylan dragged her too.

Dylan brought them back to their room as he threw her on the bed. He quickly straddled her hips, kissing her neck.

"Please, don't." Mitchie begged. She silently wished Shane would have said goodbye to her. That way she would have invited him to stay over.

"I thought you liked getting it rough." Dylan whispered into her ear as he ripped open her shirt.

Mitchie struggled against him. Dylan was abusive but he never tried to take advantage of her. She shook in horror as he felt his rough hands desperately grab onto her body.

"Stop. Dylan please, stop!" Mitchie yelled, kicking her knees up, striking him where no man would like to be hit, making him lunge forward.

Mitchie had this adrenaline rush as she pushed him off her and the bed. She rolled the opposite way and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She groaned as she got up, not bothering to look back.

She made a quick dash out of her room when something grabbed onto her shin making her fall down. Dylan crawled up her body as she kicked him away.

A light flashed beside her as she cried in misery. Shane's name and picture popped up. She quickly picked up.

"Shane help me please! I'm home, come and help me! Please!" Mitchie cried desperately.

"Bitch, get the fuck out off the phone." Dylan said as straddled her hips. He ripped the phone out of her hands and threw it at the wall laughing cruelty as it shattered.

"You think you're little boyfriend will come and save you? Mitchie, your trash, no one wants trash like you. You're mine. No one wants you, I don't even want you. If you weren't so famous and fuckable, no one would notice you. Not even you're little boyfriend." Dyaln ranted. Mitchie looked up at Dylan's black eyes as it seethed with anger, she closed her eyes as she felt his fist collide with her face.

She yelled and cried for help as his wandering hands got what they pleased. Mitchie cried over and over again, begging him to stop. When her pants were off she knew she had lost the battle.

"Get the fuck off of her." Shane's voice dripped with venom.

Dylan paused from kissing her neck and chuckled darkly. He had his shirt off and was in the process of taking off his pants.

"Or what?" Dylan said looking up with an evil smirk. Shane walked closer and kicked him in the face. Dylan flew off of Mitchie as she shook as a cold wind danced across her naked, bruised body.

"Baby, are you okay? Oh my god, Mitchie, you're bleeding. We have to get you to the hospital. I'm so fucking sorry for being an idiot." Shane cried as he gently cradled her in his arms. He looked back to see Dylan's body out cold.

"Shane, I want to get out of here." Mitchie said in a small monotone voice.

Shane cried silently as he ignored the pain his heart felt when Mitchie covered herself and flinched when he draped a blanket over her body.

Mitchie sighed as the tears wouldn't stop running down her cold face. She was numb, suddenly feeling weak from so much blood loss. She felt vulnerable, disgusted and weak. She shook off Shane every time he tried to touch her to comfort her.

When they got to the nearest hospital Mitchie's eyes suddenly dropped, a darkness lulled her into a weightless dream.

"Fuck! Mitchie, baby, stay awake! I need help! Please! Somebody!" Shane said as he ran in holding a limp Mitchie in his arms.

Doctors and nurses offered their assistance, holding Shane back as they went straight towards the surgery room. Shane shuddered as he sobbed. He had failed to keep his promise. Mitchie was here because of him.

The media found out about this and had a field day. They were waiting outside the hospital to hear from Shane or Mitchie, who was now out of surgery but heavily medicated. When Mitchie got out of surgery Shane was there to see her, a big fat bruise covered half of her face, cuts and bandaged wounds covered her neck, arms and body.

"Mr. Gray, why don't you go home and get some rest. Take a nice shower and come back. The doctors gave Mitchie strong medicine to fight off any infections and help her sleep. We'll call you if anything changes, but both of you need some rest. It been a long day." Nurse Cindy said.

Mitchie was in surgery for two hours, its was now nearing four in the morning. Shane almost threw up as he thought how many hours she had to put a fight. If only he had called sooner.

"Okay, please, please, call me if she wakes up. Even if she twitches, call me. I won't be far away."

"Yes, Mr. Gray. Now go on." The mid aged woman rushed him out as she stayed behind, adding a few blankets to her bedding.

Shane glared as he saw the group of paparazzi outside like vultures ready to jump on their prey.

"Shane, what's the real story behind this?"

"Shane! Did you know that Dylan Harper is denying any of this was his fault."

"Shane, did Dylan really hit Mitchie?!"

Shane's knuckles turned white as he clamped his fist shut. His glare turned icy cold as he turned towards the flashes.

"Dylan Harper better start wishing he wasn't alive. Because of that asshole, Mitchie is now in the hospital. He better be fleeing Los Angeles because if I see him around I will make sure he never fucks with my girlfriend ever again."

Shane said as he turned back to the direction of his car. Ignoring further comments and questions.

Shane got home and sighed. It took all his will not to cry outside his house. It was all his fault.

He walked inside and quickly showered. After he was done, he picked up his dirty clothes, noticing splashes of blood on his white tee shirt. He broke down, falling to his knees as he hugged the shirt to his chest. Mitchie's blood was stained into his shirt. She had suffered that crazy lunatic all by herself, because he was selfishly mad at her. He should have heard her explanation when she tried to tell him that she only texted Dylan back to tell him the wrong date they were going to come back home.

But he didn't want to hear it. Knowing she was talking to the dick made his blood run cold. He wanted her to stay away from him. His jealousy and stubbornness got the best of him. Now Mitchie had to pay for it.

His phone rang by the sink as he ignored it, but the caller was persistent. Calming himself down he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Shane?" A woman spoke.

Shane almost forgot about Cindy and her promise she had made him about calling if anything with Mitchie had changed.

"Yes, is Mitchie okay?"

"She's awake. And she's asking for you."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm a horrible writer. Its seriously took me three weeks to write this, and I'm not even all that thrilled about it. **_

_**I was going through personal stuff and the holidays were right around the corner so I could never find time to actually sit down and write this out. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy, this is almost over!**_

_**I don't own Camp Rock.**_

* * *

Mitchie's well-being was all that ran through Shane's head as he sped off to the hospital. He roughed up his hair out of stress and exhaustion, as he stepped through the sliding doors. He raced up to the nurses desk asking for a visitors pass.

"What is your relation to this person?" An old gray haired lady asked. Her eyes were bright and full of life despite the looks of aging.

"I'm her soon to be fiancée." Shane said with a shy smile. It wasn't a total lie.

"Congratulations." She smiled warmly and handed him a pass.

Shane thanked her quickly as raced up to Mitchie"s room. His heart raced with all sorts of emotions running through him. When the elevator ringed on the 6th floor he didn't wait for the doors to fully open as he shimmied his way through a small enough gap. His legs made long strides to her door where he can see the door slightly cracked.

He panicked, knocking briefly before stepping in.

"Mitchie?" Shane pulled aside the curtain and peeked his head through.

The sight was frightening. Her body was covered in white bandages and white casts. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he gently stepped forward.

Her eyes were a dark purple, almost swollen shut, her lip was cut and a few small cuts on her face. She slowly blinked as their eyes met. Her once bright, brown orbs held nothing but the color. Mitchie's stare looked lifeless. Shane held back his tears as he grew closer.

"Baby." Shane whispered.

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not going to cry." Her voice sounded strained and lifeless.

"Mitchie." Shane said gently laying his hand on top of hers careful not to move the I.V sticking in her hand. The sight of his Mitchie laying, broken in this bed made him sick to his stomach. She's here because of him. Its all his fault.

"Did you talk to the police?"

"I don't want to go to the police."

"Mitchie-"

"No. My personal life is my business."

"He hurt you!" Shane's voice rose and Mitchie flinched.

"I'm sorry." Shane said lowering his voice but his anger still boiled.

Mitchie didn't say anything. Her face stayed stoned like before. It worried Shane.

"Miss Torres? There are policemen outside waiting to talk to you."

"Please send them away." Mitchie's sore voice croaked.

Shane gasped as he shook his head. Mitchie just turned her head not meeting his eyes. He helplessly let go of her hand as he stepped outside moments after the nurse had walked in.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked, grabbing the attention of the two policemen who were walking out.

"Yes?" The policeman with a thick mustache with the name across his front pocket reading Rodriguez, spoke.

"I'm here to make a statement regarding Miss Torres' assault."

"And your relation to this person?" The bald headed one with the name Rivers said.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight son, but we can't take your word for Miss Torres..-" Officer Rodriguez said.

"But I was a witness. I was the one who got there in time before things turned worse. I was the one who brought Mitchie in." Shane pleaded, "and I will not be able to rest until that bastard is behind bars for what he did."

Both officers looked at each other and shared a common look.

"We can bring him in for questioning after we hear what you have to say but we can't charge him unless Mitchie files charges against him."

"She's scarred. I don't blame her for keeping this bottled up. But for her safety, I will do anything."

Shane then explained everything from the phone call to the moment she was dragged away to surgery. He remembered it word from word, choking up whenever he described the pain and the look Mitchie's face showed. He still felt very at fault for what happened.

"We'll bring in Mr. Harper in. Try to convince her to file charges. This was an unfortunate event and he needs to face the consequences."

"Thank you, officers."

"Take care Mr. Gray."

When Shane walked back into the room he saw Mitchie's back towards him. He took his previous seat and sighed loudly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mitchie's voice broke the silence.

"If I didn't Dylan would be roaming around the streets with a smirk."

"Everyone knows about it. The damage is already done. Now things are going to be ten times crazier."

"But he'll be away from you. Away from harming you. He will finally leave you at peace. Why don't you want that for yourself?"

"I'm tired."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"I don't want you here. Please go home."

"But Mitch-"

"Shane. Please."

He sighed in defeat, tired to even put a fight.

"I love you." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her hair.

She wiggled in her sheets, snuggling closer into the warmth as she heard the door open and click closed.

Mitchie felt her vision blur as she clenched the sheets to her chest. The ache of the wounds hurt as she shook with loud sobs.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, felt him, smelled him. No matter what she did she couldn't shake the feeling.

She couldn't go to the police. Dylan had people. Her word was shit against his. There was no point in fighting him.

"Miss Torres?" Nurse Cindy's sweet voice echoed the quiet room.

Mitchie calmed down as soon as she heard her. Swallowing back tears and coughing softly.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Gray left a note for you in the front desk for you." Cindy came over to the night stand where Mitchie was facing.

Mitchie knew she had tear stains down her face but she didn't care. She felt safe near Cindy.

"Thank you."

"No problem, darling. Get some rest."

Mitchie nodded and waited till she heard the door close again before reaching over with her less damaged hand.

_Mitchie,_

_I know tonight has been a complete nightmare. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest because I could have been there to prevent that bastard from doing that to you. Its my fault you're hurt. I'll never forgive myself for it. Please don't push me away. Not when I need to protect you. I want to be there for you. We can't let him get away. I know you want privacy but baby, safety is more important. I don't want to put loosing you at risk. Please talk to someone. I love you, Mitchie. I have since the day we bumped into each other at Starbucks. You looked at me and actually smiled. A smile just for little old me. It was fate that Nate's family moved in front of your house because every year we would go back I prayed that you'd be there too. We've been through a lot. Together and when we were miles apart. I know we can get over passed this, I'm going to be besides you. Its now us against the world, please forgive me. _

_I'll be there in the morning._

_Xx Shane_

Mitchie sighed as she folded the paper back up and slid it under her pillow. She reached for the hospital phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Mitchie." Mitchie cringed at the tired voice, feeling guilty for not calling earlier.

"Oh my god! Mitchie are you okay? What's wrong? You don't sound so good."

"I need you here."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Mitchie? Where are you? I don't recognize this number."

"I'm at the hospital."

"What?! What the hell happened?!"

Mitchie held back her tears as she bit harshly on her bottom lip.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Mitchie's voice sounded strained.

"I'm leaving right now." Mitchie heard a few rattles and drawers opening and closing.

"Caity?"

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, babe."

They hung up and Mitchie laid back down, staring at the phone in her hands. Her working thumb danced around as she debated calling a person she desperately wanted to hear.

She sighed as she placed her phone back on the side table next to her bed. She clicked off the light and kept the TV on CNN without the sound. She could read on the screen about her incident but she closed her eyes away before the tears could come down her face. The pain and tonights events playing over and over again, her once sweet dreams are turning into nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's an update loooong over due! Thanks for those who has stuck through this with me. I can't be anymore thankful for such awesome readers!**

**Read and review! :)**

* * *

Caitlyn sat waiting patiently for her friend to say something about what had occurred last night. She lost it walking into her room, hugging her for dear life. She heard the story on her way over from San Francisco but she didn't jump to conclusions and listen to what the radio hosts had to say about the story. The media was has a field day trying to get any word from her representatives, chasing down her closest friends for a simple yes or no.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Mitchie said offering her distant best friend.

"It's what best friends are for."

"I haven't been such a good best friend to you. I'm sorry I stopped calling. I really missed you. Its hard out here for a girl with a little fame to find someone as close as we were."

"That's why we are one of a kind. I'm sorry I didn't try harder. I guess I just brushed it off but I never held a grudge against you. I'm so proud of you, Mitch."

"Thanks. But look where that got me." Mitchie chuckled darkly as she stared at the white sheet that kept her cold body warm.

"What happened?" Caitlyn said softly as if she was going to break Mitchie with the question.

"It all started when I met Dylan Harper." Mitchie sighed as she began to tell Caitlyn the story.

At the end of the sad tale, Caitlyn was in tears again, clinging on to Mitchie as if she was trying to soak in some of her pain so she can feel better.

"Why did you make yourself go through that alone?" Caitlyn asked in between sobs. She was wiping away at her wet face as Mitchie just emotionlessly shrugged.

"I didn't trust anyone in the industry. It was hard finding real friends besides my manger or my make up artist to confine to. What was I suppose to do? Whine to my manger? 'Oh, my psycho fuck buddy hit me.'" Mitchie chuckled darkly, "she would have told me to suck it up."

"Where is your manager?"

"She took a personal vacation to Europe, claiming it was 'business' but its bullshit, she left a week before the tour ended and isn't due till the end of this month."

"What a fucking bitch of a manager."

"She's not the best, but she got me here."

"Mitch, you need to take a break, go home, and go visit your parents. You need a personal vacation. Let your PR take care of the rumors, go to court, put that asshole into jail and take a big breather under the New Jersey sun." Caitlyn advertised.

Mitchie shook her head, "I'm not pressing charges. I'm done coming face to face with Dylan Harper."

"You can't be serious. Mitchie, the guy almost killed you!" Her voice echoed in the small private room. Caitlyn's angered voice made Mitchie visibly flinch. She bit back the tears that were threatening to spill from her broken eyes.

"I probably deserved it." Mitchie whispered silently. She looked at her hands, not having enough nerve to look at her best friends eyes. Because she knew if she looked up, she would break down and she'd file charges. Caitlyn would give her the strength to fight back.

"You and I both know that's bullshit Mitchie, you are the best person in the fucking world, even the worst person in the world doesn't deserve to be almost brutally beaten to death because they didn't answer a few text messages or phone calls. That guy is psycho. If he's willing to do anything to gain control back imagine what the next girl will go through! Let's pray to god she'll have a Shane in her life to save her."

Mitchie couldn't take it, she was right. Everything she said was right, cutting through that thick wall she had built around her fear. She had to gain justice. She raised both hands towards her face and began to shake with tears.

"Oh Mitch," Caitlyn went to sit next to Mitchie on her small bed, careful not to move any cords connecting to her, she embraced the broken survivor.

After a few minutes of hugging, Mitchie pulled back, gasping for air as she tried to calm down her sobs, "Oh, no. I pushed Shane away."

"Yeah, where is lover boy?" Caitlyn lightly joked.

Mitchie hiccupped as she chuckled lightly, her tears and elaborate breathing had calmed. She suddenly remembered the note on her bedside table; she reached for it with her good hand and showed it to Caitlyn.

"He left this after I kicked him out."

"You kicked him out?"

"I was getting annoyed. He was telling me what the right thing to do and I just wasn't ready to admit to myself that it had happened to me. He was pushing me while I was still trying to grasp to the reality of it all. I just kept asking myself why."

Caitlyn nodded as she quickly read over the note, smiling towards the end. She excused herself when her phone vibrated against her pant covered leg. Leaving Mitchie to her own thoughts she walked into the hall and answered the phone hastily.

"Hello?"

"Is she okay?"

"She agreed to pull charges." Caitlyn said quickly in a hushed tone.

"What?! That's great! Oh, god. Thank you Caitlyn! Thank you!" Shane's voiced boomed over the phone.

"Yeah, well I have to call her parents to make sure they're not freaking out."

"I'm going to go see her."

"Let her tell you."

"Alright, bye Caity, I'll see you later."

"Bye Shay."

She sighed as the question she eagerly wanted to ask still burned in the back of her throat. She wanted to yell it out but it wasn't really an appropriate time to ask. She dialed the number she grown accustomed to dial at least once a week. Caitlyn saw Connie more of a mother than her birth mom. Yeah Caitlyn still talked and kept in contact with her mom but both her parents had crazy busy schedules with her mom being one of the most wanted chorographer and her dad was a musical director, they both teamed up and traveled where ever they were wanted. They paid for her everything, but she still had to learn to take care of herself, not really taking privilege to the fact that she was the only child and spoiled rotten.

"Hello?" A worried voice answered the phone.

"Connie, she's alright."

"How's my baby?"

"She's pretty beaten up, but she's finally willing to talk to the authority. But she was stubborn at first." Caitlyn heard Connie began to cry, it hurt her to be the one to tell her the condition her daughter was in.

"Mark and I will be getting on the next flight, where is she?"

"The Queen of AngelesHospital."

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

Caitlyn sighed as she walked back into the room, Mitchie was still silently crying. Caitlyn brought back a push chair and sat close to her bed. She silently took her friends hand and held it as they sat in complete silence.

They didn't notice when Mitchie's tears stopped, but soon she let her heavy head rest against her pillow and let her heavy eye lids close. Caitlyn sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest, without letting go of her best friends hand and got as comfortable as she can get in a chair, letting exhaustion lull her to a deep sleep.

Mitchie's doctor walked in and out without making too much noise to wake up both girls. Shane stepped out into the familiar floor and walked straight to her door, he knocked softly as he opened the door.

"Mitchie?" He whispered as he entered. He smiled sadly at the sight of the two girls. But he was happy nonetheless when Caity told him she was going to go to the police.

He pulled another chair and brought it to the other side of Mitchie and took a hold of her broken hand. He gently rubbed his thumb against the available skin the cast provided. The sudden touch made Mitchie stir in her sleep, her heart began to race in panic as she cracked open her eyes. Blinking sleep away she saw the familiar white walls and sighed as she tried to calm her speeding heart.

She looked to the right of her and saw Shane's dark brown eyes, feeling that familiar comfort they held she offered him a small smile. Shane's lips curled upward as he brought up her hand carefully and kissed her fingertips.

"Hi." She offered lightly trying not to wake up Caitlyn. But the girl is a heavy sleeper.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Mitchie said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Shane had to bite back a laugh so he silently let his body shake in humor.

"You're the one laying in this bed and ask me how I'm doing?" Shane said with a playful smirk.

Mitchie giggled as quietly as she could as she shrugged.

"I really don't want to talk about how I'm doing because, well I just don't. I rather hear how you're doing. I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's alright." He quickly dismissed it.

"It's not. I was pushing you away out of anger. I was big ball of mixed emotions," Shane opened his mouth to interrupt but she shushed him before he had the chance, "I was asking myself why. Why me? Why did I have to meet him? Why did I let him in? I was getting frustrated with the unanswered questions that you nagging me into talking to the police weren't really helping. I know you were doing it out of love and I love you for that. I just wasn't ready to actually talk about what had happened. I told Caitlyn and that's when I actually heard myself talk about it."

Shane sat silently, ignoring the fact that he did push her into talking into the police before she was ready but she said she had loved him. That pushed away any bad feeling he felt and he felt somewhat at ease.

"I think I'm going to go home for a while after talking to the police, I need time away from the city." Mitchie said she looked into his eyes looking for some support that this was the right thing to do.

"I think that's the right thing to do." Shane nodded as he got up quickly and kissed her bandaged covered forehead.

Caitlyn had been awake as soon as she heard the door click open but she knew it would be him. Choosing to give them a moment she stayed still, pretending to sleep and trying hard not to listen to their conversation but she heard a chaste kiss after their conversation and she couldn't take it anymore. She popped her eyes open and cooed at the couple.

They both jumped back, taken aback from her sudden eruption. They both shyly avoided their eyes and shared a similar tint to their cheeks. Caitlyn giggled as she watched them both squirm.

Dr. Dee walked in, clipboard in hand as he smiled at his patient and her friends, "Hello, Mitchie how are you?"

"I'm feeling better, a little sore but I guess that's normal right?" Mitchie gave him a half lopsided grin.

"Can I talk about your results with them in the room?" Dr. Dee asked, Mitchie nodded and gave him a reassuring small smile.

"Well, you're healing like expected you're going to feel sore the next few days. Your eye is looking better. There was no internal bleeding. No broken ribs. Your wrist was sprained so was your ankle. Your right shoulder was infected but we are giving you medicine, now are do you want to talk to a therapist here or are you more comfortable finding one on your own?" Dr. Dee asked.

"Wait why do I need a therapist?" Mitchie asked in with a deep frown. She was fine. She talked it out with Caitlyn, she needed to talk to the police and her parents but that's the only few people she wanted to tell. She didn't want to let a stranger in her life so she can dump all her problems to.

"We highly recommend that to patients with cases like yours. You were in a domestic relationship and you were almost sexually abused."

"I don't need one." Mitchie stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Mitchie." Both Shane and Caitlyn looked at her with the same desperate look.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Dr. Dee expected this as almost all his patients that go through this almost always deny the need to talk to someone but somehow they always change their mind.

"I'll be leaving you a list of a few therapists here in the city. If you need anything press the button and I'll have Nurse Julie come in. Take care."

Shane grabbed the list from the foot of her bed and looked through it.

"I think it's a great idea, Mitch."

"Well I don't, so let's drop it." Mitchie said harshly as Shane ignored her stubborn ways. Caitlyn gave him a sad smile and then shrugged almost as if she's silently telling him she'll come around.

He felt like he was going to go through hoops and obstacles to get Mitchie to agree to things that will get her better. He knew deep down he'll never get the old Mitchie back, but he wanted as much as her old self to return to him. Right where she belonged.


	19. Chapter 19

_So here's an update! _

_Read. Review. Read and don't review. I appreciate it either way! I love those who sticking with this story even if I hardly update._

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

Dylan Harper's court date was a week before her set date to return back. She told her side of the story and agreed to press charges. Mitchie found a lawyer who was known for cases like these and agreed to give him the worst punishment the judge agreed on. He was going to do 5 years in jail and have 10 years of parole and probation. Mitchie wished she could say she's been sleeping at ease.

Ever since she got released from the hospital no one has left her side. It started to bug her but being alone made her paranoid. Her parents and Caitlyn were staying with her and she made Caity sleep in her room. She set a new alarm for her house and changed the locks but she didn't feel safe.

"We're going to get you a guard dog." Shane joked as he walked through the door.

He kissed her lips quickly before hugging Cait a quick hello. He dropped the take out bags on the table and both girls handled the food fast.

"Gees, at least let me get away from the bags before you shove me out of the way." Shane said taking a plate from the dish rack and stacking food.

"Sorry but you took forever to get here." Caitlyn said as Mitchie nodded.

She limped back to the couch juggling her plate in her good hand.

"Where are the parentals?" Shane asked noticing that they weren't home.

"Dad took mom sight seeing." Mitchie said as she took a bite of her noodles.

Caitlyn sat on Mitchie's love seat leaving the medium sized couch to the couple. Shane sat on the other end, lifting her legs and placing them on his lap. Mitchie looked over at him and smiled warmly at him.

They all stayed up watching movies until Mitchie heard her phone go off.

"Hello? Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you in the morning. Okay, love you too. Bye." Mitchie hung up, "that was mom. She said dad found a nice restaurant and he was going to take her dancing. They're staying at a hotel tonight."

Shane nodded as he yawned. Caitlyn was border line passing out on her love seat.

"I should head out."

Mitchie nodded sadly and took her legs off of his lap. She bit down on her lip as she saw him stand up and stretch. His shirt rose above his hips and she could see the outlines of his toned abs. It's been so long since she's felt him against her.

Shane noticed Mitchie's mood change and wanted to ask if she was okay. He bent down to kiss her goodbye and was startled as she immediately deepened it. He didn't even realize he groaned as she opened his mouth welcoming his tongue to meet hers.

Shane held his wait on the arm of the couch as Mitchie tugged him further down by pulling at his shirt.

Caitlyn didn't want to cockblock but she was there. A few feet away and didn't want to see her best friend and boyfriend go at it. She hated to ruin the moment but she cleared her throat rather loudly. That seemed to do the trick as they both snapped out of their trance and composed themselves.

"Sorry guys, but I don't want to see you too make Smitchie babies. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Caitlyn threw them a playful wink.

Shane straightened up and helped Mitchie up. He handed her the crutches that were leaning on the side of the couch and saw her almost whine a protest. He can't imagine how annoying it would be to have to use crutches. Her wrist was still dressed in an elastic bandage but it was to secure that it wouldn't hurt her. Her ankle was still in a cast taking longer to heal but it was coming along.

The guys had visited Mitchie the second day she get released and they had pleasures to sign her casts. Nate and Cait sort of avoided each other still not used to what they were. They never officially got together but a few dates and hook ups along with long phone conversations didn't mean they didn't share the same feelings. It just never escalated to anything serious. Neither knowing if that what they wanted so now it's awkward between the two.

After Mitchie locked up finally letting Shane go, she limped her way into her room and tried to be as quiet as she could so she wouldn't disturb Caitlyn. But as soon as her body dipped the bed Caitlyn rolled over, wide away.

"Are you excited about going home?"

"In a way, I am." Mitchie said as she sighed laying down next to her.

"San Francisco misses you." Caitlyn said winking playfully.

Mitchie giggled and nodded her head, "I miss it too. I'll come visit you more often, I promise."

"This break will do you some good."

"I know it will."

"What about you and Shane?"

"What about us?"

"Where do you go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mitchie, you were almost beaten to death and raped. You can't possibly tell me you and Shane are going to go back to being all happy? Because I know you, you haven't spoken to anyone about your feelings, your fears. The nightmares haven't stopped, I hear you at night Mitch. You cry yourself to sleep." Caitlyn said as she dared to look at her best friend.

Mitchie avoided Caitlyn's stare, finding a loose thread interesting before she could swallow the knot that collected in her throat, the tears started to spill over. She wiped them as fast as they dropped with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but I'm leaving in two days, your parents are too. You don't leave till the end of the week, how are you going to go five days without anyone here?"

"I guess I do need to talk to someone about it." Mitchie said after a few minutes of collecting everything Caitlyn said.

"We'll call people tomorrow." Caitlyn said snuggling to her pillow.

Mitchie smiled sadly at Caitlyn as she mumbled a quick goodnight. Caitlyn was fast asleep as Mitchie stared at the ceiling till her eye lids grew heavy and she let them drop.

Mitchie's eyes snapped open as she heard a crack outside her window. She tensed up, looking over at Caitlyn who was still asleep, she waited a few more seconds and didn't hear anything. After letting her heart beat slow, she began to relax till she heard the same noise again.

She threw her covers off of her, and stepped quickly to look outside her window. She didn't see anything and dismissed it as her paranoia, grabbing her phone off of her side desk; she made a quick dash to the bathroom. Sighing at the time, she rubbed her temple; three in the morning was way too early for any human to be awake. She splashed cold water on her hot face and looked up in the mirror. Jumping back, screaming bloody murder she woke up, tangled in her bed sheets.

Caitlyn woke up startled by Mitchie's scream. She looked over to her friend and saw her pant as cold sweat covered her forehead. Mitchie started to sob, pulling her knees to her chest rocking slowly. Caitlyn put her arm around her shoulders and tried to sooth her, but she was growing worse. Caitlyn took her phone to the kitchen, filling a glass of water to take to Mitchie.

"Hey, Shane? Can you come over? It's Mitchie. She's having an anxiety attack. She hasn't calmed down. I'm running out of things to do."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

Caitlyn walk over to Mitchie's room, handing over the shaken up girl the tall glass of water. Climbing onto the bed and rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"Can you, do me a favor?" Mitchie stuttered, breathing erratically, "can you open the window a little bit?"

"I called Shane." Caitlyn said cracking open the window, letting the fresh air chill her skin.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Mitchie had calmed down but was still on edge, Shane rang the door bell and Caitlyn unlocked the door letting a worried Shane in. His hair was a mop of mess and his eyes were blood shot. The shirt he wore was backwards and his sweats barley hanging on his slim hips.

He ran into her room and took her into his arms. Caitlyn smiled and took her pillow and blankets, walking to the other room of the other side of the house.

"What happened babe?"

"He was here."

"Who?"

"Dylan."

"When?" Shane asked in a growl.

"I had a vivid dream, he was there, and he was in my bathroom waiting for me, smirking. I woke up screaming. I don't feel safe. He's going to find a way to get me, one way or another."

"Mitch, he's going to be behind bars soon."

"That's not enough!" She jumped up, pushing Shane's arms away. She paced the length of her room shaking her head.

Shane finally saw her walls tear down, he silently worried about her because she seemed fine, like that day didn't happen. But now he can see that she's been putting up a front. Admitting it happened to you was only the first step, but saying what happened what she felt during it was a whole different story.

"Babe, come back to bed." Shane tried after letting her pace for a while.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. Here was the guy who she'd gone to school with her whole life, fell in love with her at a coffee shop and stayed true to who he said he was. And she let him slip through her fingers, leading her to meet her worst nightmare.

She shook those negative thoughts out of her head and walked into his awaiting arms. She snuggled in his neck and wrapped her leg in between his. He sighed sleepily and tightened his hold around her waist. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his hold. Her breathing regulating, Shane thought she was asleep.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'll always protect you, I failed you once but this time I won't. I love you."

Mitchie tried to act cool, smiling slightly as she heard the truth behind his words. She fell asleep listening to his steady heart.


	20. Chapter 20

_This is it. The end. Fin. Finale. How ever you want to say it. It's done._

_The ending might bite me in the ass because its soo fucking corny. I almost want to delete it. But it's almost five in the morning so deal with it._

_I love every single one of you that reviewed, alerted and even those silent readers, I thank you! _

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

Getting out of crutches was almost like heaven at least that's how Mitchie compared it. Her last doctor's appointment was the best one yet. He gave her the okay to get off the crutches and took off the bandage, making her promise that she would take it easy for at least twenty four hours. She promised. Her face was returning to normal, the bruises barely noticeable. Mitchie almost danced in glee that she was off her antibiotics but still had to get her prescription pills for her anxiety.

Adding to her good day, like her lawyers said Dylan Harper was sent away, giving the promised punishment adding a restraining order against him. She felt somewhat at ease but still had Shane stay the night with her till the day she was due to go home came. He even helped her pack. Mitchie accidently packed a few of Shane's clothes but she didn't even notice, Shane just kept his mouth shut and let her have them.

"So this is goodbye?" Shane said standing in front of Mitchie. He drove them to the airport for her six A.M flight.

"For now." Mitchie smiled softly as she took his hand. Paparazzi seemed to be swarming outside since they arrived. They have been vultures since the attack and Mitchie was more than happy to be leaving.

Her flight number was heard from the overcome. She smiled as she looked at him. He smiled back, feeling the need to stay close to her, to keep her safe. She stood in her tip-toes and strained her neck a bit to reach his lips with hers.

"Please talk to someone while your there." Shane said after breaking the kiss.

"My mom already set me an appointment."

"Call me when you get there?"

Shane and Mitchie hugged and kissed one more time before going their one ways. Shane watched as she walked towards the elevators before she turned around.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring the fact that they were practically yelling at each other and receiving weird looks from the other people, Shane stood where he was and Mitchie made no effort to close up with Shane.

"What are we? Technically, we're broken up, since we never made up after the big fight." Mitchie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Technically yes but officially? You never stopped being my girl. You'll always be my girl." Shane said with a goofy smile after some fans that stood and watched after figuring out who they were.

"I love you, pop stars." Mitchie said blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too." Shane smiled, motioning that he caught the kiss.

Shane and Mitchie signed autographs and took pictures with their fans, sneaking a few glances before finally going their own way.

Mitchie hated flying, she had requested two seats in first class so she wouldn't have to endure a stranger. After taking her seat, an attendant helped her with her carry-on and offered her a blanket and pillow.

"Can I have an extra pillow?" Mitchie asked shyly.

"Sure ma'am." The attendant said politely. She didn't look that much older than Mitchie did, and she could tell that she was trying to keep her composer around her. She quickly texted Shane that she missed him and couldn't wait to hear his voice once she was settled at home.

She sighed as she thanked Nancy, the attendant, for the other pillow. She looked around, smiling that she didn't have to deal with anyone since the few people in first class were business people who were too busy typing away on their tablets. Putting on Connect 3's music on repeat, snuggling close to the extra pillow, and letting her heavy eye lids close.

The landing turbulence woke her up, glad that she had kept her seatbelt on during the whole flight. As soon as the light shined off, she took her seatbelt off and stretched.

"We've arrived in New Jersey. Thank you for using American Airlines." Nancy's voice was heard over the com.

Mitchie gathered her things and took her phone off airplane mode, she texted her mom assuring her that she had arrived.

_I miss you already. I miss holding you in my arms. Watching you laugh as we play games while being bums on the couch. Come back to me._

Mitchie's face turned into a shit splitting grin, ignoring everyone around her, and letting her fingers do the work.

**You're cute. I'll miss cuddling with you, hiding on the other side of the door waiting to spook you and being able to kiss you whenever I pleased. I'll be back before you know it.**

Mitchie walked out the plane seeing as she was the last one to leave, Nancy following with her carry on, probably wanting to use a real bathroom and get something.

"Uhm, Miss Torres?" Nancy said timidly behind her.

"Call me Mitchie." Mitchie said as she extended her hand for Nancy to shake.

Nancy's eyes lit up and shook it eagerly before speaking, "I'm such a huge fan! Can I have a picture?"

"Sure." Mitchie smiled and posed for the picture. After saying goodbye to Nancy, she went to the luggage area, smiling when she saw her parents there waiting for her. Hugging them hello, she spotted her designer luggage, her dad being hands four and five, hauled the big bag out of the moving object.

"Your appointment with Dr. Kim is tomorrow around noon, I hop that's okay?"

"The sooner the better." Mitchie muttered darkly.

"This is going to do you some good."

Mitchie looked down at her phone, expecting a text from Shane but she didn't receive one. Frowning, she closed her phone and concentrated at the familiar scenery that passed before her eyes.

When her dad's car pulled up her old childhood home, she couldn't help the feeling of her heart swelling with the odd familiar sense of comfort. This is where she grew up, where her only problems were rumors from school, and where she knew her parents were. They were her super heroes for eighteen years till she moved out.

"Home sweet home." Teresa said looking back at Mitchie, smiling warmly at her.

Her same old black Jetta still remained in the drive way, Mitchie chuckled as she stepped out of the car.

"This is still here?" Mitchie asked her parents.

"We didn't want to get rid of it, leaving it just in case you came back."

"Man, the memories with this baby. The parties, the shopping sprees, the raves-," Mitchie said but covered it with a cough when her parents gave her a pointed look.

"Let's go inside, so you can settle in. I'll have lunch ready in five minutes if you're hungry." Teresa said.

Mitchie wasn't really hungry but she wouldn't miss a meal her mom made, since it's her favorite food. She walked up the stairs smiling at the new pictures her mom hung up from Mitchie's first concert to her first red carpet appearance. Her parents were very involved in her career when she first started taking off but the visits and phone calls started to become less and less frequent.

She walked into her room and she almost felt like she was back in high school. She saw some of the pictures she left behind, her gymnastic trophies, memos on her wipe-board, and small accessories. Her cheer bag and pompoms laid next to her old desk, looking like she had thrown them there prior to today.

The fact that everything was still the same, reminded her of her life before she became someone, a regular in teen magazines, the main subject on TMZ and this years sympathy story.

This life is what she wanted back, but her fans messages on twitter, facebook, tumblr, etcetera, made it worth it. Seeing their positive messages made her happier than any time machine. Even though she wished she could go back, before meeting Dylan, before signing with her rude manager, her fans made her want to stay in the now.

She took her phone out of her sweater pocket and looked for any new messages. She had one from Caitlyn, saying that she convinced her landlord to let her move out a year before her lease ended. Caitlyn had found a small shop in Los Angeles, close to Mitchie's house, and found it perfect to really start off her business. Making her small, shared bathroom in San Francisco a dark room didn't really suit her anymore. Ben had booked a year contract with Calvin Klein's underwear line so he had packed his things before Caitlyn was able to tell him the news.

Caitlyn was going to live with Mitchie in the meantime, returning to their old roommate roots, till Caitlyn settled. Mitchie called her, both girls squealing in delight, making future plans on how to decorate Caitlyn's new space. After a while Mitchie had to let her go, congratulating her again before taking her charger out of her bag and plugging it in. She walked downstairs and saw her parents sitting in the living room, a mini sub on their plates with a handful of Teresa's homemade chips.

"Your sub is on the table." Teresa answered.

Mitchie frowned slightly, worried that her parents were possessed by aliens because they never ate out of their own comfort of their dinning table. Mitchie grabbed her plate and poured herself a glass of lemonade before walking into the living room, sitting on the love seat.

"This is new." Mitchie said.

"Your dad was complaining about back pains, so I made him take it easy, I brought him his meal and it stuck. Plus it was during football season when he asked. It's not an every day thing but once and a while it feels nice to sit on the couch."

"And here, I thought you really believed me." Steve said joining the conversation.

"Don't quit your day job, honey." Teresa laughed at Steve's pouting face.

Mitchie smiled as she looked at her parents. Her mind went off somewhere else and she began to hope that one day Shane and her will be sitting in their own home one day, joking and full of love.

She had that when she was still at home but for how long?

She shook her head from any negative thoughts and smiled sadly, missing Shane.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, I just miss Shane." Mitchie said chuckling sadly as she took a small bite from her sub.

Teresa saw the look on her daughter and nudged her husband. Steve frowned as he looked at his wife. Teresa nudged her head towards Mitchie and waited for Steve to understand. Almost instantly he saw her face and realized that Mitchie was sad, like puppy got run over sad. It made him almost want to ask a million questions about who was making her feel that way, hating to see Mitchie sad. But he knew he couldn't buy her anything to make her feel complete like he used to when she was growing up.

She needed a boy, thee boy from the look that couldn't be washed off her face, and he felt sort of relived that this boy was Shane Gray. He had the chance to bond with him when they went to see Mitchie while she was in the hospital. Steve almost murdered someone on the way there, someone had hurt his baby and he wasn't there to prevent her from it. He wasn't there to protect her from the bad guys that would have snaked their way into her life but it was part of life. Steve knew he would have to let her spread her wings and live her life, make her dreams come true.

Life always worked in mysterious ways, never having a real reason as to why bad things happened to them. And that's how he saw what happened to Mitchie. Steve will never get the answer to his 'why's' but that's how life worked. He had to stand behind Mitchie and watch her become strong and independent like he raised her. But he knew Shane would be the new guy in her life that would stand behind her and he was happy he will get to pass down the torch to him.

Teresa smiled at her daughters sadden face. Knowing that she picked a good guy to give her heart to made her worries that another boy like Dylan Harper will never get near her. Shane was going to be sticking for a while, and Teresa couldn't wait to accept him with open arms.

Mitchie ate some of her sub and chips before looking at the clock, it was a little passed three and she wanted to see some of the town, visiting old places she enjoyed while she grew up.

"I'm going out to the town, I'll be back later." Mitchie said to her parents as they nodded and returned to their show.

Mitchie changed out of her Victoria's Secret yoga pants and zip up, into jeans and a long sleeved Urban Outfitters sweater. Grabbing her bag and slipping on her brown UGGs, she descended downstairs, grabbing her car keys and bidding her parents a goodbye.

She took out her sunglasses and fluffed out her waves so they cascaded around her shoulders. Driving to the mall, she saw the stores she once loved to shop at, where she came to clear her mind from the stupid drama her friends were always in.

She tried to lay low but she started to hear the whispers around her. She tried to ignore it by going threw every item on the rack, even if she wasn't interested in any of them, but they started to grow closer and louder, not feeling in the mood to be eaten alive by her fans, she tried to get away from the store. She almost ran out of there, getting more attention put on her but she thanked the gods upstairs that she found a parking lot right in front.

Driving around, she spotted the same Starbucks that Shane and Mitchie first met. She parked as she fixed herself in front of her compact mirror. The déjà-vu of it all almost gave her the chills. She locked her car and entered the Starbucks, looking sadly at her phone that hasn't rung all day.

"What's your name?" Mitchie heard the barista say.

"Mitchie."

"Mitchie? That's funny because I never heard that one before. That would be four fifty." The barista said cheerily.

Mitchie smiled as she paid for her order and waited, looking around she saw people engrossed in their work, a few teenagers gossiping before leaving. She was glad it was low key and was able to sit in piece without having to worry about anyone disturbing her.

Her name was called up and she took it, turning on her heel she almost ran into a body, extreme déjà-vu.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A male voice automatically started to ramble apologizes.

"It's no problem. I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry." Mitchie chuckled as she moved to the side to let him pass.

She looked back at the figure; he was tall wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. His gray zip up hoodie looked familiar he even smelled familiar. She must have been staring because he looked up and smiled at her before ordering.

Mitchie snapped out of it and walked outside. She sat at the table facing the windows that looked inside, like she did all those years ago. She kept looking at the strangely familiar guy before feeling guilty of checking out a guy while her boyfriend was ignoring her.

Mitchie noticed that he took a seat, the same seat where she caught Shane staring at her. He didn't take off his sunglasses, leaving them on as he took a bite of his beagle. Strange.

She founded Shane's name on her contact list and pressed call. She heard it ring, getting slightly angry that he had his phone on but didn't text her all day. Briefly looking at the guy inside, he looked down at the table where his phone was ringing. Mitchie frowned as she continued to watch, how ironic.

He moved his fingers and after another ring Mitchie heard Shane, and saw the same guy answered his phone call.

"Hello?"

Even though she was watching her boyfriend smirk at her she could hear it over the phone. Her eyes bugged out and her heart raced before she hung up, grabbing her bag, leaving her drink behind, she made a dash walk inside. Standing by the door almost laughing at how corny Shane was smiling. He stood up and waited for her to run into his arms, she quickly fast paced into them hugging him tightly. She felt him chuckle from underneath her.

Mitchie pulled back and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. The people around them softly awed before going back to their own business.

Mitchie pulled back, blushing slightly, "how?"

"I don't ever want to leave your side. Not without a legit reason. I know you wanted to come here to relax, but I wouldn't be relaxed knowing we were in different states. I also didn't like that you were going to go through therapy, I don't know. I'm probably crazy for being here, but I want to be here for you. Plus, it sounded like you missed me." Shane smirked, "I got on the next flight over here which was a few hours after yours. I went home packed, called my mom and came here. I just got here a few minutes ago."

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I know exactly what you do when you first come home, and that's shopping. Then by some Starbucks magnetic force, you end up here before going home." Shane explained with a knowingly smile.

Mitchie gasped as she stared at the love of her life. Here they were standing at the same Starbucks, reuniting the same way they met. No matter how badly her life got shattered a month ago, he stay put. She pushed and shoved him as hard as she could but nothing worked. Fate brought them together, made them go through so many obstacles, some tougher than others, but they were here now.

"Something's never do change." Mitchie said as she kissed him again.

The princess took the chance and kissed a servant. But what she learned was that the servant was just disguised as her prince.


End file.
